Agridulce Desastre
by VendoEmpanadas
Summary: Después de un "pequeño" incidente en su casa, Nathaniel y Castiel terminan viviendo juntos por un tiempo, ¿se imaginan vivir con su peor enemigo? Pero quién sabe, puede que de éste agridulce desastre resulte un maravilloso final. NathanielxCastiel (Yaoi)
1. Y la historia se repite ¿o no?

**NOTAS: Empiezo con una pequeña explicación, intentaré que esta historia tenga fundamento (énfasis en intentaré), será un poco más realista (CDM no tiene sentido para mí, ¿ok?), y además, tendrá muchas parejas sacadas de la imaginación de una loca! (y del azar, pero esto queda entre nosotros :"v) Esta historia contiene: SucrettexRosalya, PeggyxKentin, LysandroxAlexy, ArminxVioletta, LaetixLeigh y mushio más! ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Y la historia se repite... ¿O no?

* * *

Se encontraba corriendo sin dirección alguna, nadie lo perseguía, pero simplemente él corrió, huyó como el cobarde que él pensaba que era, después de que sus pensamientos se pusieron en orden y reaccionó que nadie iba atrás de él, paró. Necesitaba un lugar para pasar la noche, podía simplemente regresar y dormir en el patio de su casa, pero su padre iba temprano y no se lo quería topar, _no de nuevo_.

Pensó en ir a casa de Melody, descartó eso rápidamente debido al miedo de terminar violado, o algún rollo de acosadora. Luego pensó en Maire, pero para su mala suerte, la chica vivía demasiado lejos, la pobre tendría que despertarse a las 5:30 para llegar al colegio a las 8:00 y eso que casi siempre llegaba tarde. Repasó todas sus opciones, consideró que probablemente los padres de sus compañeros le preguntarían qué había pasado, y vaya que no tenía ganas de contarles como en un ataque de enojo le levanto la voz a su padre y este le lanzó un abre latas.

Un pensamiento muy fugaz pasó por su mente, sin embargo, tuvo el suficiente impacto para que le diera una segunda oportunidad. No estaba considerando todas las opciones. Se saltó a cierto pelirrojo con mal carácter y que técnicamente vivía solo (técnicamente porque su perro vivía con él), sin embargo, como ya todos sabemos, Nathaniel y Castiel se odiaban a muerte. Un odio sin fundamento, era más la costumbre que nada, ya no había razón para pelear después de que lograron descubrir a Debrah. Lo consideró por mucho tiempo, todavía podía dormir en la calle, en algún banco como vagabundo, pero la policía daba una ronda matutina, lo menos que quería es que la policía le preguntara qué estaba haciendo.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto se dispuso a ir a casa del pelirrojo. En el camino estuvo pensando qué le diría al llegar: _"Hey, mi padre casi me mata y no tengo donde dormir, ¿puedo pasar?" "Hola, no hay tiempo, déjame pasar, es de vida o muerte." "Creo que fue un error venir aquí, me iré en paz."_ Ninguna opción le parecía buena, y esa última era como rendirse, decidió sólo seguir y ver qué pasaría.

Ya se encontraba frente a su puerta, sin dudarlo tocó el timbre.

*Ding Dong*

Esperó por varios minutos, no hubo respuesta, probablemente seguía dormido, volvió a tocar otra vez, y otra vez. Dentro de la casa se escuchaban los ladridos de Demonio y un malhumorado Castiel que maldecía mientras se acercaba a ver quien estaba llamándolo a las 3 de la mañana. Para su sorpresa no era otro que el rubio delegado al cual tanto 'odia', ante su expresión de sorpresa Nathaniel sólo sonrió de forma nerviosa.

"¿Delegado? ¿Qué mierda...?"

"E-esto, hola..."

"¿Qué carajos haces aquí? ¿Y a esta hora?"

"Bueno verás... Es una historia muy graciosa..."

"Estás... Sangrando..." La falta del tono de pregunta en su frase asustó a Nathaniel. Se tocó la sien, una mancha roja se formó en su mano. Espantado, volteó a ver la cara del pelirrojo, quien sólo lo veía sorprendido.

"Ven, entra." Castiel lo invitó a entrar, más sonaba como una orden que una invitación, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta y entró a una habitación, Nathaniel sólo se quedó parado observando. Demonio se acercó a Nathaniel, para su buena suerte no parecía que lo fuera a atacar.

"Esto... Hola... Perro..." El beauceron saltó encima de Nathaniel provocando que este cayera. El chico saltó un grito en seco para luego intentar quitar al perro.

"No-no-no, ¡quítate! _Por favor..._ " Nunca pensó que tendría que rogarle a un perro para que se le quitara de encima, el perro lamió su cara feliz de recibir visitas. Por fuera podía parecer un perro agresivo, pero por dentro era un pequeño peluchito en busca del amor.

El dueño del amoroso pero compulsivo perro llegó a ayudarle, quitándole el perro y tendiéndole una mano para que se pudiera parar.

"Gra-gracias..."

"Siéntate." El pelirrojo le señaló el sillón y él se sentó. Castiel se sentó al lado de él y empezó a curar sus heridas, el agua oxigenada ardía, sin embargo no lo iba a decir en frente de Castiel, por lo que calló por el momento. El pelirrojo terminó y le puso un curita en la herida.

"Gracias."

"Ni lo menciones, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Cierto, no podía regresar a su casa, de hecho si podía pero sería bajo el riesgo de encontrarse con su padre durmiendo en el sillón como acostumbraba cuando tenían alguna pelea, pero no quería pedirle a Castiel que lo dejará dormir en su casa, él ya había hecho suficiente. Entre la cara de angustia de Nathaniel y su desesperación el pelirrojo decidió romper el hielo proponiéndole algo que nunca pensó que le propondría a alguien, y menos a Nathaniel.

"¿Te quieres quedar?"

"Eh, yo, sí, por favor."

"Está bien, ahí está mi cuarto, yo dormiré en el sillón."

"¿Eh? Descuida, puedo dormir en el sillón."

El pelirrojo lo volteó a ver dándole a entender que no era pregunta, así que se dirigió al cuarto de su 'enemigo'.

Era un cuarto de lo más normal, una cama pequeña y al lado el baño, eso sí, había posters de bandas de rock a montones.

"No pensé que te fueras a quedar, pero aun así puse unas prendas para dormir en la cama. Buenas noches." Sin darle oportunidad de responder el pelirrojo cerró la puerta. Nathaniel se cambió de ropa y se acostó en la cama, ya le agradecería después. Intentó dormir, mañana sería un día muy largo.

* * *

 **NOTAS: En fin... Me quedó horrible ;w; si se preguntan por qué Nathaniel estaba sangrando, ¡el abrelatas es la clave! ¡Como la libreta de Lysandro! (¿Soy la única retrasada que acaba de ver el tráiler hoy? ¿No? En fin...) Espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente episodio, tal vez, tal vez, estén las parejas crack que les comente, y Maire es la Sucrette. Nos leemos, baii *-*/**


	2. ¿Y ahora cómo se lo explico?

**NOTAS: No he actualizado, perdón por eso, en fin, actualizaré este fanfic por ahora, probablemente hasta terminarlo o que me venga la inspiración de nuevo, últimamente no me he encontrado muy bien y despejarme con un fanfic del cual si tengo idea me ayudaría un poco. En fin, comencemos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** ¿Y ahora...cómo se lo explico?

* * *

Despertó con un poco de dolor en la cabeza, probablemente por la herida en su sien. Vio la hora en su celular, 7:30, faltaba media hora para entrar al colegio.

Estaba a punto de pararse para prepararse hasta que entró Castiel a la habitación, intentó no hacer mucho ruido al pensar que Nathaniel seguía dormido, siendo el caso todo lo contrarío éste decidió hacerse el dormido.

Castiel sin prestarle atención entró al baño, escuchó como abría la regadera y el agua empezaba a caer. De alguna forma u otra, esto lo relajó y... se volvió a dormir. No duró mucho tiempo dormido, ¿cómo lo supo? Al despertarse de nuevo, lo primero que pudo notar fue la espalda desnuda de Castiel. El pelirrojo sólo llevaba puesto un bóxer, aun con la existencia de éste el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, intentó voltearse disimuladamente, saliendo exitoso de esta, Castiel todavía pensaba que seguía dormido, por lo que se terminó de vestir y prosiguió a despertarlo.

"Hey, delegado..."

"... ¿Qué?..." Fingió despertarse, era bueno para actuar, _todo el tiempo lo hacía._ Se levantó frotándose los ojos y soltando un bostezo, esto hizo aun más creíble su actuación, nunca admitiría que había visto al pelirrojo en ropa interior, NUNCA.

"No es por apresurarte pero faltan 10 minutos para que cierren la entrada del colegio."

"¿¡Qué?!" Se levantó casi por acto de reflejo, localizó su ropa que había dejado doblada en una silla y la agarró. Castiel le recordó que seguía en la habitación y salió de ella dejando al rubio vestirse en paz. Terminó de vestirse y salió a toda prisa. Echando un último vistazo rápido al departamento no localizó a Castiel. La puerta estaba abierta. Dedujo que ya se había ido y que le había dejado las llaves para que cerrara. Para su sorpresa, al salir el pelirrojo seguía ahí, esperándolo recostado en la pared mientras veía su celular. Levanto la mirada al darse cuenta de que ya había salido, cerró la puerta con llave y antes de irse le preguntó al rubio una última cosa.

"¿Iras caminando?" ¿Era su imaginación o se estaba preocupando por él? Probablemente sólo seguía preocupado por lo del día anterior.

"Sí, queda un poco lejos pero me las arreglaré..."

"Mmm... No lo creó, vendrás conmigo en mi moto."

"¿P-perdón?" Ahora estaba confundido, ¿a quién le lanzaron un abre latas y le abrieron la cabeza? ¿Le contagió los síntomas? ¿Eso tenía síntomas? Desde el principio todo le sonaba ridículo, pero después de escuchar a una persona que se supone que te odia invitarte de tal manera te deja un poco perplejo.

Al final no tuvo más opción que aceptar –ni siquiera había opción– Nathaniel un tanto desconfiado se subió cuidadosamente a la moto, Castiel aprovechó para hacerle una broma.

"¿Qué? ¿Te dan miedo las motos?"

"No me dan miedo las motos, me da miedo el que maneja." Castiel prendió la moto y arrancó.

"¿Quizás quieres llegar a la tarde?"

"Cállate y conduce."

"A la orden jefe..."

La calle se encontraba sin coches, por lo que tardarían menos en llegar, ya faltando unas pocas calles Castiel volvió a romper el silencio con otra de sus típicas preguntas.

"¿Y qué te pareció dormir en mi cama?"

"Olía a putas y cigarrillos... Ah, y a perro." Esta respuesta le sacó una pequeña carcajada al pelirrojo, sin saberlo su risa le provocó una pequeña sonrisa al rubio.

"Pues ahora tiene el olor de un delegado."

"¿Y cómo se supone que huele un delegado?"

"¿Cómo tú tal vez? ¿No sé? ¿A qué hueles tú?"

"..."

"¡Báñate! ¡Guarro!" No le contestó.

Llegaron a la escuela faltando un minuto. Bajaron de la moto y corrieron más rápidos que un rayo a la entrada del establecimiento. Para su sorpresa todos sus compañeros se encontraban afuera junto a otros grupos. Los dos chicos se separaron, Castiel se dirigió a Lysandro que estaba sentado en una banca escribiendo y Nathaniel a Maire, quien se dirigía a él felizmente.

"¡Nath! Que sorpresa verte llegar tarde..." La peli naranja omitió la parte de verlo llegar con Castiel, si bien conocía a su amigo sabía que es muy testarudo y que no admitiría nada.

No por el momento.

"Y que lo digas... ¿Por qué están todos abajo?" Preguntó el delegado, curioso por la situación, estaban en una escuela rara, pero por lo menos hubieran avisado que algo pasaba.

"Los de secundaria van a usar nuestros salones, llevan aquí desde las 6 montando todo, pronto nos lo presentaran." Pues bien, le venía de perlas a Maire, así podría investigar un poco sobre lo que 'planeaban' su amigo y el rockero, o por lo menos saber qué era lo que había pasado.

"¡Pues qué bien!" La chica le iba a contestar, de no ser por una albina de ojos amarillos que le plantó un beso en toda la cara. Se separaron. Rosalya tenía un semblante victorioso mientras Maire tenía la cara más roja que el pelo de Castiel.

"¡Rosa! No ahora por favor..."

"Lamento interrumpirlos pero tengo que hablar contigo, ¡nos vemos!" La albina la arrastró del brazo llevándosela lejos. El delegado soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a entrar al instituto, por lo menos quería entrar a la Sala de Delegados y comprobar que no tenía nada que hacer.

Por un momento le pareció que no había nadie, abrió la puerta y su teoría quedó descartada. Dentro de la sala se encontraba Melody organizando unos papeles, dejó su trabajo al ver quien había llegado.

"¡Nathaniel! Pensé que no ibas a venir."

"Yo también pensé que no iba a venir." Era verdad, por un momento llegó a pasar por su mente no presentarse a la escuela, le hizo mal dormir en la cama de un flojo...

"Por lo menos viniste..."

"¿Tenemos trabajo?" Nathaniel ignoró el tono meloso que la castaña le estaba poniendo a la conversación, volviendo a la realidad y un poco apenada la chica le contestó un poco decepcionada.

"No... Sólo quedaba organizar estos papeles pero ya acabé con ello..."

"Bien, entonces... ¡Hasta luego!" Intentó salir de la sala, Melody lo detuvo.

"¡Espera! ¿No quieres...quedarte aquí conmigo...?" Dijo la chica con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

"¿A qué?" Nathaniel ignoró ese hecho, no es que no le agradara la chica, simplemente ella no entendía que era la 'friendzone'.

"Pues no sé... A platicar, tal vez..."

"Lo siento, tengo que ir a ver unos asuntos, ¡nos vemos luego!" Salió a toda prisa sin darle la oportunidad a la chica a responder, se sentía mal siendo tan borde, pero no quería que su compañera se hiciera tantas ilusiones.

Se fue a buscar que hacer, realmente no tenía ningún asunto pendiente. Se dirigió al patio donde se supone que todos estaban, se supone porque todos estaban dispersos en la escuela y nadie estaba en el patio, a excepción de un rebelde pelirrojo que dormía a la sombra de un árbol. Nathaniel, sacando su lado pijo, intentó despertarlo de una manera un poco cruel, con un falsetto agudo y de viejo imitó a la directora, el pobre pelirrojo ya estaba traumado con esa vieja y su perro.

"¡SEÑOR CASTIEL! ¡ESTÁ CASTIGADO! ¡VAYA A BUSCAR A KIKI!"

"¿Eh? ¡Yo no... ¿Nathaniel?"

"¡JA JA JA! Debiste ver tu cara..."

"Nunca me lo imagine de ti... Te hizo mal dormir en mi cama..."

"Pues nunca me vuelvas a invitar."

"Lo tendré en consideración."

"¡AJÁ! ¡Así que dormiste en su cama! Nathaniel pillín... Tirarte a Castiel..."

"¡N-no Maire! ¡No es lo que crees!" La chica los tomó de improvisto, Castiel divertido por la reacción del rubio sólo veía la escena mientras se carcajeaba, dejado al rubio humillarse solo. Después de ser luchón y un guerrero contra la impulsiva chica, terminó contándole todo, desde la pelea con su padre y la propuesta de Castiel, de no ser porque se encontraba presente, probablemente le hubiera dicho lo de la ropa interior, era compulsiva pero sabía guardarse un secreto para ella.

"Ya veo... No tenía idea..." Dijo la chica un poco arrepentida por saltar a conclusiones precipitadas. "Lo siento mucho, ¡me voy! Quedé con Rosa..."

"Sólo no hagan guarradas dentro del instituto." Mencionó Nathaniel con mucha calma, este comentario volvió a sacarle al pelirrojo unas cuantas risas. Últimamente estaba más directo con lo que pensaba en realidad, generalmente se lo guardaba para él mismo pero esta vez decidió ser más sincero con lo que en realidad quería decir.

La pequeña chica de lentes, roja a más no poder, se dirigió dentro del instituto, no sin antes levantarle el dedo glorioso a su amigo, a lo que él le contesto: "¡Yo también te amo!"

"¿Y a ti que mosca te picó?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"No sé... Estás un poco más... ¿loco?"

"¿Te parece que estoy más loco?" Se burló con una sonrisa, "Será algún piojo que había en tu cama."

"¡En mi cama no hay piojos! Sólo pulgas de mi perro."

"¿Y si no son de tu perro y son tuyas?"

"¡HEY! ¡Ven aquí!" ¡Castiel lanzó un ataque de cosquillas! ¡Es súper efectivo! Nathaniel se retorció de cosquillas hasta hacer que los dos cayeran al pasto en una conveniente posición en la cual él quedaba arriba de Castiel y sus caras extremadamente cerca.

"¿N-Nathaniel?"

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, una persona se acercó a ellos. Una persona que ellos conocían muy bien, que arruino su relación hace mucho tiempo...

"No puede ser... Tú..."

 ****TERMINAR EL EPISODIO****

* * *

 **NOTAS: Ok no, ya saben quién es, y si me van a decir que el Nathaniel que conocen no es así, he aquí mi respuesta: (¡Lospiojos!) Nathaniel es demasiado correcto para su edad, además de que generalmente está entre las exigencias de su padre, por lo que le puse una actitud más... ¿acorde a su edad? ¡Lo siento! Sólo hice su personaje un poco más creíble, no es que no me agrade, simplemente a mí me gusta hacer eso eue, en fin, ¡nos leemos!**


	3. Desaventuras

**NOTAS: No se por qué puse que sabían quién era, no tienen ni idea, supongo que fue porque al principio (muy al principio, ni siquiera sabía cómo le pondría al fic) iba a ser Debrah, pero luego localicé los acontecimientos entre el Arca de Castiel y Nathaniel (¿se les dice arcas? En fin...)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** Las desaventuras de un rockero y un delegado... y una rival

* * *

"... ¿Sayaka?..." La chica de pelo negro reveló una sonrisa con interés.

Sayaka, alias, la ex de Nathaniel. Rompieron un poco después de que Debrah se fuera del instituto por primera vez. No es mala persona, mas Sayaka es una interesada de primera, aprovechándose del corazón y buena voluntad de las personas que la rodean, en especial del rubio, quien le estimaba mucho, además de que destruyó lo poco que quedaba de relación entre Nathaniel y Castiel, si es que alguna vez hubo una. Esto demuestra que los dos chicos eran extremadamente malos para escoger a quien se iban a tirar... En fin...

"¿Por qué...estás aquí?" Preguntó el rubio un poco desconcertado por la aparición de la chica. Tenía mucho de no verla, además de que no se despidieron en buenos términos... También porque seguía encima de Castiel, al darse cuenta se quito de inmediato, ayudando al pelirrojo a levantarse.

"Lo siento..."

"Venía a hablar contigo, Nath, pero al parecer interrumpí algo con tu _amiguito._ " La forma con la que se refirió a Castiel lo hizo sonrojar un poco, "Además de que me invitaron a ver el festival que organizaron los de secundaria, ¿no es maravilloso?"

Así que por eso estaban usando los salones, por lo menos esperaba que estuviera bien hecho, pero viendo que venía de los de secundaría no tenía muchas esperanza, ¿qué puedes esperar de gente con vida sexual más activa que tú?

"Sea lo que sea que quieran hablar, no lo hagan aquí, por si no te diste cuenta cierto delegado rubio, el cual su nombre empieza con Na y termina en thaniel, interrumpió una importante cita con la siesta, así que largo." Comentó Castiel molesto por la presencia de la chica, nunca le agradó mucho.

Los dos jóvenes se fueron al jardín para hablar en paz, donde encontraron a cierto arcoíris acosar a su nuevo novio victoriano.

"Anda Lyss~ ¿No quieres cantar una canción para mí?"

"Sí, claro, te iba a enseñar una nueva canción pero..."

"¿Perdiste tu libreta? Yo la busco..." El peli azul se fue a buscar la dichosa libreta, dejando solo al chico de ojos bicolor, quien reaccionó feliz al ver una cara conocida de hace mucho tiempo.

"Señorita Sayaka, hace mucho que nos vemos."

"Y que lo digas, Lysandro. ¿Te importaría dejarnos solos un momento? Necesito hablar con él..." Lysandro asintió con la cabeza de una forma victoriana para luego retirarse del lugar. Sayaka se dirigió a una banca en medio de las flores y se sentó, le hizo una seña a Nathaniel indicando que él hiciera lo mismo. Una vez juntos la chica prosiguió a hablar.

"Así que Nathaniel... hace mucho que no nos vemos... ¿cómo has estado?" Nathaniel no se fiaba, intentó descifrar su comportamiento, alguna señal en su voz, algún tic nervioso que le indicara que traía algo entre manos, algo malo, pero nada, ella realmente estaba preocupada y le preguntaba de todo corazón cómo se encontraba.

"He estado mejor..."

"¿Hablas de esto?" Dijo señalando el curita que tenía en su sien izquierda, ya no le dolía tanto, sin embargo, en parte con su significado tenía razón, se refería a eso.

"Sí pero..."

"... No me quieres hablar de eso, lo entiendo, no hemos estado en muy buenos términos, entiendo si no quieres confiar en mí."

"Quieres hablar de eso, ¿verdad?" Ella sonrió con sinceridad.

"Sigues tan perceptivo como siempre, es tal y como dices, vengo a disculparme por todo..." Lo intentó de nuevo, averiguar si mentía, pero sin resultado, seguía diciendo la verdad, tal vez en verdad se quería disculpar, "... por aprovecharme de ti, de Castiel, de todos, no fue muy lindo lo que hice aquí así que... Lo siento mucho..."

Nathaniel estaba sorprendido, nunca se lo esperó, pero era una buena señal, sería una carga mental menos. En eso escucharon los altavoces, el Sr. Farrés estaba convocando a todos los alumnos de nuevo al patio, los dos chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron al punto acordado.

* * *

No sabía porque, pero le molestaba el hecho que el delegado se encontrara platicando tan cómodamente con una chica que LO ENGAÑÓ, no de la manera en que se cogió a otro... ¡Pero lo engañó! Apretó los dientes en signo de molestia, Armin, que estaba cerca de él, se dio cuenta, decidió preguntarle que le ocurría.

"¿Tus vecinos chinos se comieron a tu perro?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué carajos preguntas eso?"

"Porque si tus ojos fueran metralletas, apenas el perro de la directora se hubiera salvado, ¿Qué te molesta tanto?" No estaba seguro de que era, pero si le decía eso a Armin seguramente no se lo creería... ¿En qué diablos pensaba? Estaba hablando de Armin, él no le daría más vueltas al asunto, fue sincero con su respuesta.

"Realmente no lo sé..."

"Eso es raro, juraba que mirabas a la dirección donde estaba Nathaniel." Retiraba lo dicho, él es mayor gilipollas de todos, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

"¿Tal vez veías a la chica? A no ser que miraras a Nathaniel." Castiel se sonrojó.

"¡WUUOOOOW! ¡POR ARCEUS! ¿Te gusta...? Pero yo creí que..."

"¡Cállate y vete con tu novia la que dibuja! Además, no es eso..."

"No me lo creo, aun así, no es mi novia, _todavía._ " Mencionó ese 'todavía' mientras la miraba. El gamer era todo un misterio, pero cuando se trataba de Violetta, era demasiado obvio, lo triste es que la chica no se daba ni cuenta...

Una representante de secundaria se subió a un banco y con ayuda de un megáfono empezó a hablar, tomando la atención de la mayoría de los estudiantes de grado mayor. Estaba un poco nerviosa, si de algo hablaban los chicos de secundaria con más vida sexual que tú era que los de preparatoria son guapos, muy guapos, y burlones, también unos malditos si haces una tontería, tengan cuidado.

" _*¡Atención, por favor! Mi nombre es Sarah de 3°B, yo les daré una pequeña introducción a nuestro proyecto...*"_ Les explicó que prepararon un pequeño festival usando los salones, en ellos habían juegos 'divertidos' donde tenían que usar lo que aprendieron en clases, más bien lo que aprendieron en secundaria y probablemente no recuerden. Les dijeron que podrían ir a donde quisieran hasta la 1 de la tarde, Castiel iba a entrar al instituto hasta que Sayaka se le acercó para hablarle.

"¿Qué quieres?" La chica soltó una pequeña risita.

"He visto cómo miras a Nathaniel y basándome con lo que dijo el chico de ojos azules." Nota mental: Matar a Armin cuando lo viera, ese gamer hijo de puta.

"Así que he decidido ayudarte, como muestra de que ahora estamos en buenos términos y quiero ayudar a un _amigo."_ Simplemente estaba mal, él no la consideraba como una amiga. Además de que lo entendió todo mal, a él no le gusta el delegado, se dio cuenta por qué estaba enojado, la chica no le agrada, sólo eso.

"Mira, lo tienes todo revuelto, no me gusta, si ya no somos enemigos tampoco somos amigos, no somos NADA."

"Eso estará por cambiar." La chica se fue corriendo para buscar al rubio, Castiel reaccionó algo tarde así que la perdió de vista cuando entró el instituto. Era hora de buscar al delegado antes de que ella lo encontrara. Un nuevo objetivo apareció.

OBJETIVO NUEVO: ¡Busca a Nathaniel antes de que Sayaka lo encuentre!

* * *

Sayaka entró a uno de los salones del tercer piso, no había nadie, excepto Melody, nunca le agradó a Melody, simplemente por ser algo más para Nath. Se supone que el juego era lanzar aros en botellas, si fallabas uno tenías que contestar una pregunta, ¿el problema? Era entre dos personas, el perdedor tendría que contestarle una pregunta sin importar que fuera, ya sea sus enfermedades mentales hasta cómo perdió su virginidad, el típico juego hecho por alumnos de secundaria con más vida sexual que tú. La chica que vigilaba el juego se dio cuenta de que había dos personas por lo que supuso que jugarían y sin preguntarles les dio los aros y les explicó el juego.

Melody lanzó primero, falló, pero obtuvo bien la pregunta, la miró intimidante.

Sayaka lanzó y anotó. Las dos chicas en un ataque de celos y enojo empezaron a lanzar los aros sin un orden, la chica de secundaria –que no es virgen –miraba la escena divertida, fácilmente se supo que Sayaka fue la ganadora, debido a que los aros eran de diferentes colores.

"Para que allá más salseo responderás dos preguntas." Melody no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

"Primero: ¿Qué se siente no poder acercase al chico que te gusta?" Se escuchó de fondo el 'uuuuuh' de la chica.

"Es mejor a que te odie, como a ti." De nuevo el 'oooohh' de fondo.

"Eso no contesta mi pregunta, además, ya estamos en buenos términos."

"Woo-"

"¡Calla!" Melody gritó.

"Segunda pregunta: ¿Dónde está Nathaniel? Debes saber, eres su acosadora." Melody se puso nerviosa, no le quería decir, pero al ver la cara exigente de la chica de secundaria no tuvo más opción de contestar.

"Sé donde está, en la sala de delegados." Mencionó triste por su derrota.

"Muchas gracias." Salió corriendo del salón, ya sabía dónde se encontraba su presa.

* * *

Castiel subió al segundo piso, se encontró con el gemelo del gamer, decidió preguntarle donde se encontraba su hermano, le rompería la nariz antes de buscar a Nathaniel.

"No tengo ni idea, escondido jugando su PSP probablemente." No le sirvió mucho, entró al último salón del pasillo, en el se encontró una desagradable sorpresa.

Dentro del salón estaban dos personas, dos personas besándose pasionalmente, ¿Quiénes son? Las dos personas que menos se esperaba ver besándose así: Kentin y Peggy, en parte el pelirrojo pensaba que quedaban, ambos eran igual de irritantes. La cosa se puso aun más incómoda, dejaron un poco la decencia al lado, así que Castiel decidió ayudarlos a salir de su trance. Descolgó su mochila de su hombro y sacó un avión de papel que había hecho una vez cuando estaba aburrido en clase, le rezó al cielo para que le diera al objetivo y lo lanzó mientras gritaba:

"¡ALLAHU AKBAAAAR!"

Gracias a su majestuosa puntería –que solo ha servido una vez en su vida, AKA esa vez –le dio directamente a la cabeza de la morena, los dos se separaron sorprendidos para luego ver a Castiel, quien sólo los veía con semblante burlesco.

"Si quieren sexo vayan a un motel, es 100 veces más cómodo que en la escuela." Los dos chicos molestos por la interrupción del pelirrojo salieron del salón, haciendo que olvidara sus dos objetivos, pero sólo por un momento ya que el pobre gamer sin suerte se encontró con Castiel al buscar un salón vacío para jugar. Al verlo salió corriendo como alma que se llevara el diablo, Castiel lo siguió con igual velocidad, el pelirrojo sacó otro avión –eso es lo que pasa cuando uno se aburre en clase –y lo lanzó igual gritando: "¡ALLAHU AKBAR!". El avión alcanzó a Armin e hizo que cayera drámaticamente, Castiel aprovechó para agarrarlo de la camisa impidiendo que pudiera huir.

"¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! Pero por favor, ¡déjame vivir!" Rogó el pelinegro añorando su vida.

"Depende de ti vivir, me dirás que le dijiste a esa zorra de Sayaka o verás..."

"¡No sé quién es Sayaka! Pero si te refieres a la chica de pelo negro corto, le estaba contando a Alexy tu caso y..."

"¿¡Y para qué chingados querías que tu copia supiera!?"

"¡Calma! Alex sabe guardar secretos si se lo pido... Sigo, le estaba contando tu caso y nos sobre escuchó, luego se fue corriendo antes de que dijéramos nada."

"... Vivirás... ¡Sólo por ahora! ¿Sabes dónde está el delegado?"

"¿Le confesarás tu amor?"

"¡Que no me gusta! ¡Coño!" El pelirrojo molesto lo soltó, el pobre chico corrió lejos del aura de odio que salía del rockero, pero aun a lo lejos contestó a su pregunta.

"La última vez que lo vi estaba en la sala de delegados."

* * *

Los dos chicos se encontraron frente a frente, uno de cada lado, y su misión, llegar a la sala de delegados antes que el otro, Sayaka arrancó primero, pero al llevar vestido se atrasó causando que Castiel llegara más rápido a la puerta, iba a entrar hasta que la chica lo jaló de los cabellos, provocando que diera un paso hacia atrás, ella aprovechó para escabullirse adentro, Castiel la detuvo rodeándola con sus brazos, los dos entraron a la sala al mismo tiempo, para encontrarse a Nathaniel pálido como un fantasma y una escena un tanto incómoda.

Otro beso, dos chicas, yuri, ¿de quién? De dos personas que al parecer se odiaban, Melody y Ámber. Nathaniel estaba sorprendido, y no de una buena manera, era el que estaba más afectado de todos en la sala.

"¡¿ÁMBER ERES GAY?!"

"¡CALLA HIJO DE PUTA!"

"SOY TU PUTO HERMANO, HAS LLAMADO A NUESTRA MADRE PUTA."

"PUTA VIDA."

"¡Dejen de gritar!" Melody los detuvo un poco ya más calmada por la situación, ¿cómo llegaron a besarse?

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Castiel le preguntó al rubio a espaldas de las chicas que aun discutían, Sayaka escuchaba la conversación de los dos chicos.

"Melody me dijo que ya me había superado... Luego Ámber entró para darme mi mochila y... Para probármelo besó... ¿a mi hermana? ¿Melody que verga?"

"Yo... Soy gay." Al final admitió.

Sayaka aguantó las ganas de preguntar como mierdas Melody llegó antes que ella. Oh bueno, la respuesta quedaba clara al recordar que Iris le estaba distrayendo.

"Pues al final todos somos gays en el fondo." Mencionó Maire que apenas había llegado a la escena, todos dieron un saltó sorprendidos por su repentina aparición, lo que no sabían es que la chica llevaba estudiando la técnica secreta de Nathaniel para ser un ninja más de un año, por lo que le fue fácil escabullirse a la sala sin que se dieran cuenta.

"Castiel ven conmigo, debemos hablar..."

"¿Q-" Antes de que pudiera contestar Sayaka ya lo había sacado de la sala. Se puso en frente de él y empezó a hablar con mucha calma.

"Verás... Escuché que al final no te gusta Nath..."

"Es lo que te llevo diciendo todo el tiempo-" La chica lo volvió a interrumpir.

"Así que déjame decirte que yo extrañó mucho a Nath... Por lo que si de verdad no te interesa, intentaré que volvamos." Algo despertó dentro de Castiel, un enojo muy profundo que no podía mostrar, lo irónico es que por fuera parecía muy sereno respecto a todo ese asunto. Su primera idea fue que en realidad si le gustaba el delegado, pero lo más probable es que sólo no quería que le volvieran a hacer daño, aun si ese no era el propósito de la chica.

"Sólo no lo lastimes otra vez, si algo así llega a pasar te advierto que me meteré." Mencionó para luego irse del lugar.

 _Así que por lo menos le importa... Interesante..._ Pensó Sayaka viéndolo de forma frívola. Esta historia se pondría muy interesante con su nuevo rival.

 ****TERMINAR EL EPISODIO****

* * *

 **NOTAS: ¿El propósito de este capítulo? Introducir a la rival, es aquí cuando lo bueno empieza, ya verán. En fin, espero que les haya gustado es te largo episodio lleno de odio hacía los chicos de secundaria con más vida sexual que tú, aunque Peggy y Kentin estaban por cochar, agradezcan a Castiel por mantener el Rating K+ en este fanfic ;D. En fin, ¡Nos leemos! ¡Chauu!**


	4. Mañana dolerá más

**NOTAS: Dos aclaraciones, la primera, era rating T, soy idiota. La segunda, me sentí en la necesidad de explicar por qué Melody es gay (o lesbiana, yo igual les digo gays a todos :v) si le "gustaba" Nath, cuando se sale del closet algunos entran en un estado de negación y deciden intentar algo con gente del otro sexo sólo para comprobar si es una "fase", pero nada en exceso es bueno y Melody terminó obsesionada con Nath, al final se dio cuenta de esto y no negó quien es, esto les deja moraleja, no nieguen quien son, ya sean homos, heteros, bi, trans, etc., o terminaran como yanderes locos. Comencemos con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** Mañana dolerá más

* * *

"¿Ámber?" El rubio volvió a llamar a su hermana.

No hubo respuesta, la volvió a llamar. Siguió el mismo resultado.

Desde que salieron del colegio ella estaba enojada, Ámber era así, pero esta vez algo había diferente, _algo estaba mal._

Llegaron a su casa, al entrar Ámber subió las escaleras sin siquiera saludar. Nathaniel inspeccionó con la mirada la casa en busca de sus padres, no había nadie. Subió las escaleras, había hablado demasiado pronto. Al final de las escaleras se encontraba su padre, con su eterna expresión fría, sin sentimiento, estaba analizando a su hijo con la mirada, él no debía mostrar debilidad, no podía mostrar el miedo, eso le daría ventaja a su padre en sea lo que sea que estuviera planeando.

"Bu...Buenas tardes..."

"Has llegado tarde, no hagas lo mismo en la cena." Dicho esto empezó a bajar las escaleras, Nathaniel se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar, el rubio se dirigió a su habitación sin volverlo a mirar, era hora de reflexionar todo lo que había pasado:

Primero termino herido y en la cama de Castiel, eso suena MUY mal, segundo Maire se enteró y pensó que se tiró a Castiel, tercero Castiel le empezó a hacer cosquillas como si fueran amigos, un momento, ¿cómo si fueran amigos? La relación entre él y Castiel se había vuelto muy rara, ¿son amigos, enemigos, o simplemente nada? Continuó con su resumen mental, Sayaka llegó de nuevo para disculparse, Melody es gay y besó a Ámber quien ahora estaba más enojada que una tía cuando le borran su imagen de piolín, dos días completamente normales.

Miró al cielo rogando que su fin de semana no se volviera más caótico de lo que ya era, se quedó mucho tiempo pensando, para cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de cenar. Bajó las escaleras sin preocupación alguna, sin saber en qué lío lo había metido su hermana. Al llegar a la mesa, Ámber estaba hablando con su padre, él cada vez estaba más y más furioso, la chica le mostró su celular. A ese punto su padre ya había explotado, se dio cuenta de su presencia y se acercó a él completamente furioso.

*PAF*

Su mejilla comenzó a arder, era un dolor muy fuerte, su padre le había dado una cachetada, probablemente le habría dejado un moretón feo.

"¿Pero qué...?" Otra cachetada, esta vez más fuerte, esta definitivamente dejaba marca, le habría dado otro golpe de no ser porque Nathaniel dio un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué me golpeas?"

"¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO! ¿¡O es que quieres otro golpe!?" No contestó, le dio un golpe directo al estomago, su respiración se fue por un momento y cayó al suelo, mientras recuperaba el aliento su padre lo agarró de la camisa y lo vio directamente a los ojos, el miedo se propagó dentro de Nathaniel, pero a este punto ya nada podía hacer.

"¿¡Qué es lo que siempre te he dicho!? ¿¡QUÉ!?" Nathaniel lo miró confundido, esta vez su padre le dio un puñetazo.

"¿¡Cómo es posible qué esta imagen exista!?" Agarró el teléfono de Ámber, quien lo dejó caer sorprendida por la reacción de su padre, le enseñó la imagen del concierto, donde él aparecía tocando la batería, estaba muerto, muy... muerto.

"E-eso...yo..."

"¿Puedes explicarlo?" Preguntó un poco más calmado, aun lo tenía agarrado de la camisa. No contestó, su padre lo soltó y se empezó a quitar el cinturón, cerró los ojos aferrándose a no mirar, esto si no lo mataba le dolería... y mucho...

Castiel se encontraba vagando en su sillón viendo las noticias mientras decía estupideces que sólo se le hacían graciosas a él, quería descansar de dos largos días de acontecimientos raros, desde su 'extraña relación con Nathaniel' ,hasta la arpía de Sayaka que se quería tirar a Nathaniel de nuevo. Después de todo, podía descansar, por fin era Viernes. Su paz se interrumpió hasta que escuchó el timbre sonar, su perro empezó a ladrar a la puerta. Otra vez sonó, se levantó de su sillón sin prepararse para la sorpresa que tendría. Era Nathnaiel otra vez, aunque esta vez tenía más de una herida que sólo la de un simple abrelatas, estaba lleno de moretones por sus brazos y en la cara, en ese momento no lo veía pero estaba sangrando de la espalda.

"¿¡Pero qué mierda te pasó!?"

"B-Bue-no... verás... l-lo que pasa es q-que..." Sin dejarle continuar Castiel lo jaló del brazo y lo dirigió a su sillón, volvió a desaparecer como hace dos días para buscar el botiquín, Demonio se acercó preocupado, se acostó en sus pies chillando y con las orejas hacía atrás, se movió de ahí cuando Castiel llegó con el botiquín.

"Quítate la camisa."

"¿Qué?" Aun en ese estado tuvo la increíble e inteligente idea de malpensar eso... Se sonrojó un poco para luego quitarse la camisa, dejando ver su espalda y abdomen lleno de moretones, su espalda estaba sangrando por una herida que le causo el cinturón, Castiel miró su herida sin saber qué hacer, esto no se comparaba con un pequeño corte en la sien. Empezó por poner en un trapo agua oxigenada, simplemente no sabía qué hacer, esto le ardió mucho a Nathaniel quien soltó un grito en seco.

"¿Estás bien?"

"S-sí... Sólo... Continua..."

"En otro contexto eso se habría escuchado MAL." Castiel bromeó aun con la seriedad del problema, Nathaniel le dio un codazo.

"Perdón, perdón, ya _continúo_ "

"¿Quieres que te de otro golpe?" Le puso de nuevo el trapo en agua oxigenada en la espalda, le dolió y se calló.

Terminó de curarle la espalda, le puso una venda, el proceso fue un poco incomodo, al terminar se quedó en blanco, no sabía qué hacer por él, vio que algunos de sus moretones estaban un poco inflamados, sacó una pomada con la esperanza de que sirviera de algo. Entre él y Nathaniel aplicaron la pomada, el rubio termino oliendo raro por culpa de la pomada.

"Déjame veo si tengo una camisa limpia." No añadió nada más.

Regresó con una camisa de Winged Skull, le quedaba un poco grande, además de que Castiel estaba más llenito que él tenía una inmensa espalda, esto le provocó gracia al rockero.

"Ja ja, te ves gracioso con esa camisa."

"A mí no me parece gracioso, ponte a dieta, gordo."

"¡Oye! ¡Mi dieta a base de hamburguesas es de lo mejor!"

"Seguro Leni..."

"... ¿Lleni?"

"Sí, Lleni, llenito de caca."

"¡Ahora verás!" Castiel saltó en sima de Nathaniel, este le suplicaba que se quitara mientras le daba un ataque de risa.

"¡Tu axila huele a mierda!"

"¿Ah sí?" Le puso su axila en la cara del rubio, el pelirrojo se quitó al ver que se quedaba sin aire.

"*jadeo* No es... *jadeo* Gracioso..."

"Para mí si lo es." Mientras discutían el timbre volvió a sonar, el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro y fue a ver quién llamaba a las 7:30... Ahora que se daba cuenta, no era tan tarde, fue a ver quién era...

El repartidor de pizzas, había olvidado completamente que había pedido una porque le daba flojera hasta servirse el cereal. Pagó la pizza y se fue con Nathaniel, quien al ver la pizza puso cara de 'te lo dije'. Le ofreció pizza, él acepto, los dos empezaron a comer, Castiel aprovechó para pasar a cosas más serias.

"Y... ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"No lo sé... Supongo que regresar..."

"¡Eso ni hablar!" Nathaniel lo miró sorprendido, el pelirrojo se sonrojó ligeramente, "... Digo... No creo que sea la mejor de las ideas..."

"B-bueno, aun así no tengo a donde ir... Tal vez me pueda quedar con Sayaka, después de todo, sus padres me conocen."

Otra vez ese sentimiento, le enojaba mucho, pero no podría decir nada... A no ser.

"¿Y no crees que a sus padres se les hará sospechoso?" Dijo dándole un mordisco a su rebanada.

"Cierto... ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?" Lo mencionó más para sí mismo, pero eso le dio una idea al pelirrojo, algo que ya se le había ocurrido la mañana de ese día (no había pasado ni 24 horas y ya había vuelto a pasar), no sabría decir cómo reaccionaría el rubio, pero valía la pena intentar, por lo menos para que no se acercara a la zorra esa.

"Sabes... Creo que podrías quedarte..." Lo mencionó lo más bajo posible, pero por la reacción de Nathaniel era obvio que lo había escuchado, estaba sorprendido y a la vez... ¿contento? No podría decir.

"Es... ¿En serio?"

"Sí... aun así, no te hubiera dejado volver a tu casa con... ¿quién te hizo eso?"

"Mi... padre..." Tenía sentido, la primera vez que vio al señor en algún evento de la escuela le dio miedo, mucho, miedo, además de que se notaba que era muy estricto, incluso la directora estaba intranquila.

"Con tu padre... Claro..."

"Gracias." Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, un cálido sentimiento.

 ****TERMINAR EL EPISODIO****

* * *

 **NOTAS: En fin... Se me acabo la inspiración a mitad del capítulo, y lo sé, su relación es muy rara, pero hay una, yo sé cual es y no se las diré, gg, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo tenemos... ¡Castiel y Nathaniel contra el mundo! (literal) En fin... Nos leemos, chau! (Otra cosa, perdón por hacer sufrir a Nathito, soy mala, pero era necesario, ahora si bai!)**


	5. ¿Queda opción?

**NOTAS: He escrito 3 veces este capítulo, 3, y ninguna vez me ha gustado, en fin, por fin logré escribir algo que me convenciera un poco más que las demás, espero que les guste, empecemos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** ¿Queda opción?

* * *

"Gracias." Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, un cálido sentimiento.

Lástima que esa calidez se apagaría tan pronto como apareció, "Pero no me puedo quedar, creo que si estoy fuera más tiempo mi padre se enojará más..."

"¿¡Estás de broma?!" Su reacción sorprendió un poco al rubio, Castiel intentó relajarse para hablar con más seriedad, "Digo, ¿en serio regresaras en estas condiciones? ¿¡Qué acaso estás ciego?!"

"No, pero técnicamente fue mi culpa que se enojara." No podía creer lo que escuchaba, realmente se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza o ya estaba loco, quería creer cualquier cosa, excepto que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

"¿Pero qué pudiste hacer TÚ para que se enojara de tal forma?" Le costaba admitirlo, pero era verdad, Nathaniel era un alumno ejemplar. Listo y responsable, el hijo que cualquier padre querría, simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza cómo alguien podría enojarse con un hijo así.

Nathaniel agachó la cabeza, sabiendo que la respuesta no le gustaría al pelirrojo, ya que la razón por la cual terminó todo golpeado, fue exactamente la misma razón por la cual —si no eran amigos— ya no se odiaban, o por lo menos en el momento que pasó.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _Castiel se encontraba afinando su guitarra mientras Lysandro acomodaba el micrófono,_ _Nathaniel_ _sin embargo se encontraba haciendo algo que más bien le tocaba al albino, escribía algo en una libreta, Castiel se molestó porque no estaba ayudando y se acercó a él._

" _¿Se puede saber qué mierda haces?"_ _Nathaniel_ _salió de su trance,_ _volteándolo_ _a ver completamente perdido, luego reaccionó contestando a la pregunta del pelirrojo._

" _Ah, yo...Escribía un libro..." Lo último lo dijo en voz baja para que Castiel no lo escuchara, sin embargo, éste lo escucho perfectamente, quitando la libreta de las manos del rubio._

" _¡OYE! ¡Dame eso!" La cara de Castiel cambio completamente al ver lo que había dibujado, era un dedo —o un pene, pero_ _Nathaniel_ _no es de los que dibujan eso, ¿o sí? — volteó a ver al rubio confundido._

" _¿Por qué hay un dedo dibujado?"_

" _Es el índice... Je..._ _" Por alguna razón les había dado risa, a los dos, quien diría que ese dedo dibujado relajaría las cosas entre ambos en algún punto._

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar, sabiendo que la respuesta no le gustaría al pelirrojo.

"Fue por...el concierto... Se enteró..." Castiel abrió los ojos como platos, poniéndole aun más dudas delante.

"¿Pero cómo se enteró?"

"Ámber le dijo..."

"¿¡Y por qué mierda le dijo?! ¿No había prometido quedarse callada?"

"Eso parece, pero desde que nos fuimos parecía rara, probablemente estaba enojada."

"¿Y por un capricho suyo te van a hacer _eso?"_ Se quedó callado por unos segundos, suspiró y le contestó.

"Estoy casi seguro que ella no esperaba que esto pasara."

"¿Y eso por qué?" Preguntó aún indignado por la situación.

"Porque ella parecía tan sorprendida como yo cuando..." Se calló de golpe, Castiel entendió perfectamente y no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Intentó volver a convencer a Nathaniel de quedarse.

"No, Castiel. Debo regresar, o las cosas se pueden poner peor de lo que ya están." Suspiró resignado, "Además, ¿por qué tanta insistencia? No es como si fuéramos amigos o algo..."

"¿En serio estás diciendo eso?"

"¿Cómo?" Lo miró confuso.

"Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿en serio piensas que no somos amigos?"

"Pues la verdad yo..." Es verdad que su relación ha estado muy... ¿extraña? Actuaban como amigos, es verdad, pero eso no significaba nada... ¿cierto?

"No lo sé... ¡Ese no es el caso! Lo lamento, Castiel. Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero realmente no me puedo quedar."

"¡Bien! ¡Vete entonces!" Desvió la mirada un tanto molesto, no sabía por qué si era sincero, pero es un hecho, estaba molesto.

Nathaniel se levantó del sillón y abrió la puerta, Demonio se acercó a él, triste, Nathaniel le acarició la cabeza y salió del apartamento, Castiel suspiró.

Realmente las cosas estaban demasiado raras, intentó averiguar el por qué de su repentino enojo, se supone, énfasis en se supone que no debería estar molesto, ¿por qué? Porque no le afectaba en nada si se quedaba o no, además de que la razón de Nathaniel, en un punto, tenía —muy poco—sentido.

Un golpe le vino a la cabeza, un golpe por parte de la realidad, que llegaba en el momento menos indicado, se había dado cuenta de lo triste —y ridículo— que le resultaba la situación.

Era raro...Con Nathaniel en su apatamento ya no se sentía tan... ¿solo? Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo solo que se sentía, había alejado a sus padres, amigos —incluso a Lysandro, quien sólo intenta ayudar, pero él siempre lo aleja— a sus maestros, a todos, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de lo solo que se sentía. Tenía a Demonio, claro, pero un perro no es lo mismo que una persona, a veces son mejores, es verdad, pero lo mismo nunca será.

Se sentía idiota, usar a Nathaniel de esa forma, los dos tenían sus problemas, no debía arrastrar a Nathaniel a los suyos, y así lo decidió, dejaría en paz a Nathaniel empezando desde ese momento, no lo usaría más sólo para no sentirse en soledad.

* * *

Se sentía idiota, realmente idiota, le dejó un mal sabor de boca haberse ido de esa forma, aunque era lo mejor en algún punto. Además, nunca debió mezclar a Castiel en sus asuntos, el ya tenía los suficientes problemas como para aguantar a un debilucho que por cobarde no se defiende de su malhumorado padre. Llegó a su casa, en la sala estaba su padre leyendo.

"Buenas noches." Su padre lo volteó a ver, ya más calmado, dejó su libro de lado y se paró para hablar con su hijo.

"Quiero hablar contigo." Le iba a preguntar que necesitaba, pero no lo dejó decir nada, "No debí golpearte de esa forma, me disculpo..." Un momento, paren el coche, ¿se estaba disculpando? No sabía cómo sentirse, ¿feliz? ¿Confundido? ¿Ambas? ¿Ya se había vuelto loco? Ignoró sus raros pensamientos para escuchar a su padre.

"Sólo no me vuelvas a desobedecer y—"Lo miró con un poco de asco, "—báñate y quítate esa camisa. " Miró la camisa, es verdad que Castiel le había prestado la camisa de Winged Skull, es un milagro que no se haya molestado.

Le agradeció y se dirigió a su cuarto, agarró su pijama y se fue a bañar, volvió a reflexionar sobre todo el asunto. Se terminó de bañar, terminando su reflexión, decidió no envolver más al pelirrojo en sus asuntos, se fue a la cama.

El fin de semana fue aburrido, para ambos, sólo se quedaron en su casa, vieron la tele, alguna película, leyeron—admitámoslo, sólo Nathaniel leyó—hasta que llegó la mañana del lunes.

Castiel acarició a su perro por última vez antes de salir, se subió a su moto y se dirigió al colegio, al llegar se dirigió a su salón, sabiendo que había llegado tarde, iba a entrar hasta que escuchó la voz de la vieja, quien le regañaba como siempre.

"¡Señor Castiel! ¡Otra vez llegando tarde! ¡Tendrá un castigo por esto!" La irritante señora le indicó que en el siguiente receso tendría que ayudar a Nathaniel con... ¿papeleo? Ni siquiera la escuchó, simplemente asintió y entró a clases.

El Sr. Farrés vio que entró a clases tarde. Lo iba a regañar hasta que se dio cuenta de que la directora ya lo había hecho, lo dejó pasar por ahora, sabía que la directora ya había hecho su trabajo al doble.

Estaban viendo...Ni siquiera prestaba atención en clases, seguía molesto por el castigo que le puso la directora. Ayudar al delegado...Y eso que Castiel planeaba alejarse de él. Sonó el primer timbre, salió del salón, planeando escabullirse de su castigo.

"¡A donde cree que va Sr. Ca-"

"¡Ya la escuche! ¡Ya voy!" La directora lo sorprendió saliendo al patio, la maldita bruja. Entró a la Sala de Delegados junto a la directora, el rubio se encontraba revisando los permisos y el dinero de un viaje que se haría pronto, la vie–directora tosió par llamar su atención, Nathaniel volteó a verla, ignorando al pelirrojo quien tenía cara de: "Mátenme..."

"¿Necesita algo?"

"No, simplemente necesito que se encargue del Sr. Castiel, él le ayudará a organizar los papeles, se lo dejo, chau." La vieja salió sin darles tiempo de reclamar, Nathaniel suspiró y siguió con lo suyo, ignorando que Castiel estaba en la sala.

"Eh, oye..."

"¿Qué pasa?" Contestó sin dejar de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

"Sabes que no te voy ayudar, así que me voy."

"Mejor para mí, adiós." Eso le rompió su corazoncito, no porque sea Nathaniel quien se lo haya dicho, simplemente porque si alguien te dice eso, seguramente te va a doler. Fingió indiferencia a la respuesta de Nathaniel. Iba a salir de la sala hasta que la directora abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

"Otra cosa, si me entero que se fue los dos tendrán un castigo."

"¿¡Y yo por qué!?" Preguntó Nathaniel reaccionando como niño pequeño.

"Porque es su responsabilidad desde que le deje a cargo, adiós...Niño..." _(De repente, la directora se volvió Rangu grabando Pokémon.)_

Nathaniel suspiró. Castiel volvió a hablar un poco incómodo. "¿No quieres que...te ayude?"

"No realmente, si te vas a quedar aquí sólo no estorbes."

"¿Por qué estás tan cortante? Bonita forma de agradecerle a quien te ayudó el viernes..."

"No tiene nada que ver."

"¿No? Pues yo creo que sí, no hay razón para que me trates así."

"Castiel, por favor, _basta._ Creo que sería mejor que quedáramos así: No amigos, ni enemigos."

"¿Nada? Te diré lo mismo que la otra vez, a este punto, ¿en serio crees que no somos nada?" Nathaniel no contestó, simplemente suspiró, un suspiro un tanto triste.

"No es eso, simplemente...Creo que es lo mejor." Castiel no sabía si Nathaniel estaba haciendo lo mismo que él quería hacer, alejarlo. Él no quería usarlo de nuevo, pero a ese punto no podría hacer lo mismo que Nathaniel, ignorar todo lo que ha pasado. Se enojó.

"¡Pues bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras!" Estuvieron en silencio todo el receso, y el siguiente, la directora les dio permiso de quedarse a terminar, había un ambiente raro en el aire, estaba un tanto incomodo, Castiel, olvidando su enojó, rompió el hielo—como siempre lo hacía.

"Y...¿te gusta el pan?"

"... ¿Sí...?"

"¿Y...La PANocha?"

"Supongo que el chumin está bien..."

"¿Chumin? ¿Qué eres? ¿Gitano?" Los dos chicos se volvieron a reír.

" _N_ o me desconcentres por favor."

"Vamos, fue gracioso, ¿hablas gitano?" Siguió con sus tonterías.

"Voy a gritar en gitano si sigues así... _Pffft_ _-"_ A ese punto los dos empezaron a hacer risitas torpes entre dientes, pararon.

"Castiel, hablando en serio, ya basta."

"Eso no es nada gitano."

"Basta." Lo miró con la cara más sería que tenía, realmente quería que pararan, realmente quería terminar con lo que pudo ser una amistad.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Y el capítulo continuaba, en serio, pero lo corté porque ya quedo MUY largo (casi 2,000 palabras para este, wow) Y probablemente suba esto a Wattpad (por petición de una amiga) así que si lo llegan a ver ahí...Síganme...No hago nada en Wattpad…Pero síganme. Nos leemos! Chau!**

 **(P.D: Chumin es una panosha, pero no sé, una vez escuche a una gitana decirle así, no pregunten)**

 **Y olvidé mencionar, se preguntarán: ¿por qué el padre de Nath parecía un monstruo y ahora no?, pues bueno, yo conozco personas así, más de las que me gustaría pero conozco, y sé que son impulsivas y cuando les dan ataques de ira no se controlan, y como pasa en realidad, se disculpan, pero eso no significa que parará (seeeh), me largo a mi cama preciada, nos leemos (otra vez :v).**


	6. Dejemos las cosas claras

**NOTAS: ¡Adivinen quién regresó después de tanto tiempo! ¡Yo no! ¡Se acabó el capítulo nos leemos chaaaiiiiii! (?) Ya en serio, veamos cuando fue la última actualización… ¿Noviembre? ¿Ya estamos en Abril?**

 **...**

 **Upppppsssss**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** Dejemos las cosas claras

* * *

"Mira Castiel," Al notar el tono con el que decía su nombre no pudo evitar tensarse. Las cosas iban en picada, ya nada le quedaba claro, no entendía lo que pasaba. Entre sus pensamientos el rubio comenzó a hablar nuevamente, "Tú y yo somos bastante diferentes, ni en sueños podríamos haber sido amigos. Lo que quiero decir es que..."

"¿No me haga ilusiones?" Alzó una ceja ante la contestación, tan carente de emoción. Analizó la cara del pelirrojo, igualmente, apática como sus palabras. Asintió con seriedad.

"Sí."

"¿Pero eso significa que debemos ser enemigos?" Nathaniel volvió a alzar una ceja al no entender a lo que se refería. El más alto rodó los ojos y prosiguió a explicarse, "No hay razones para pelear como antes, y realmente yo estoy cansado."

Abrió los ojos como platos, sin contar esta semana, siempre estaban peleando. Era extraño, considerando que no había ningún motivo. Castiel quería parar, y muy en el fondo, él también. Asintió, "Ni amigos, ni enemigos."

"Por mí, perfecto."

Siguieron en silencio, a diferencia de antes ya no era uno incómodo, Nathaniel revisaba los papeles del viaje aquel el cual iba a ir pero sinceramente le daba muy igual. Castiel se cansó del silencio, se puso sus audífonos y se durmió recargado en la silla y escuchando música.

La directora tocó la puerta, el pelirrojo de milagro se despertó y fingió ayudarle al rubio en... Lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, simplemente revolvió papeles. Nathaniel rio a lo bajo al notar esto. La directora entró.

"Déjenlo por hoy, niños. Todavía tienen clase."

" _Lo sé, soy fabuloso_." Le respondió entre aliento mientras seguía revolviendo papeles sin un orden. El rubio tuvo que ahogar una carcajada, la directora alzó una ceja pero decidió no darle más vueltas a su actitud.

La directora salió seguida por ambos jóvenes. Ninguno se dirigió la palabra todo el camino hasta llegar al salón de la profesora Reyna, la maestra de Lengua. Tocaron la puerta y la señora les dio permiso de pasar, varios murmullos se escucharon al ver a ambos chicos entrar juntos, ninguno se inmutó.

Castiel se dirigió al lado de Lysandro mientras Maire le señalaba a Nathaniel que se sentara con ella. Al rubio se le hizo extraño que la chica no compartiera asiento con su novia, pero no protestó y se fue a sentar con ella. Realizó por qué no estaban sentadas juntas, fue algo un tanto incómodo.

"Mi novio canta."

"La mía también."

"Pero el mío está en una banda."

"De solo dos personas."

" _Por favor paren..._ " La chica de lentes suplicó entre un susurro. Detrás de ellos Alexy y Rosalya tenían una de esas típicas peleas de 'el mejor novio'. Si era sincero, también se estaba incomodando, pero lo disimuló mejor que la chica al lado de él. Alexy lo descubrió escuchando, sonrió maliciosamente.

"Sabes, Nath. Si Castiel fuera tu novio también podrías discutir con nosotros." Blanco, quedó estático y con dos manchas increíblemente roja decorando sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos mientras Rosalya reía como loca y el peliazul sonreía victorioso.

La maestra los calló. Dejando su conversación en puros susurros, "¿Por qué debería ser mi novio? Ni siquiera somos amigos."

"¿Seguro? Han estado muy juntos últimamente..."

"¿Ahora haces teorías conspirativas, Alex?" Nathaniel bufó, se estaba cansando de aquella conversación, ambos jóvenes sólo se dedicaban a apuntar escenas que con un poco de imaginación podrían haber significado otra cosa, pero era una simple conversación entre amigos... No amigos, conocidos.

"Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿sabes?"

"¿Por eso Maire y tú salen? Además, no somos tan diferentes, por eso dejamos de pelear."

La albina y el peliazul se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, rodó los ojos, regresando su vista al pizarrón e intentando poner su atención a la clase y no a los constantes susurros detrás de él. La pelinaranja suspiró, acomodando sus lentes en con su dedo, "A veces así se ponen, no son malas personas."

Asintió, la chica lo dijo para que no se molestara, un poco en vano, ya que no lo estaba.

La joven maestra se dio cuenta de que nadie le prestaba atención. Intentó no gruñir, después de todos los regaños y calladas, seguían sin parar de hablar. En su intento desesperado por no pasar de gruñidos ahogados a gritos a todo volumen propuso un plan desesperado. Entre toda su angustia de ser maestra, a lo mejor y recibían su merecido.

"¡Se acabó! ¡Sólo no se callan! ¿No quieren clases? ¡No tendrán! ¡Pero habrá un proyecto grupal!" Se escucharon murmuros, algunos de aprobación, otros negativos, la maestra Reyna sonrió astutamente, quién diría que bajó presión resultarían los mejores planes.

"¡Harán una obra de cualquier libro clásico de Shakespeare! Les daré los nombres para que elijan una." Los murmuros de aprobación pasaron a ser de descontento. Castiel chisteó la lengua, posando su mentón en su brazo recargado en la mesa.

"Ni que fuera para tanto." Lysandro alzó una ceja, no acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios en su amigo, generalmente se hubiera quejado o por lo menos recalcar nuevamente que Shakespeare era un estúpido gorgonita, aunque ni siquiera sabía que era un gorgonita.

"¿No te vas a escapar cierto?" Negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos como si se fuera a dormir.

"Intentaré tener el papel menos importante posible. Ya aprendí mi lección, de esta no me escapo." El albino rio a lo bajo mientras negaba. Castiel nunca cambiaría y ese era un hecho innegable. Regresó su mirada bicolor al pizarrón, donde la maestra Reyna ya había escrito varios nombres de obras famosas del autor inglés.

Entre ellas, la más destacada cuando la maestra las explicó fue Romeo y Julieta, siendo una romántica que a muchas de las chicas le gustaba y la única que muchos conocían. Posiblemente nunca habían escuchado hablar del "Moro de Venecia, Otelo" o "Noche de Reyes".

"¿Lo ponemos a votación o lo discutimos?" Preguntó Melody, la delegada del grupo, parándose de su asiento al frente y volteando a ver a sus compañeros. Castiel chisteó la lengua, obviamente quería discutir, con suerte nadie se pondría de acuerdo y la clase se pasaría en chachara.

"Deberíamos ponerlo a votación, si no, no nos pondremos de acuerdo." Iris pensó lo mismo, pero al revés, el pelirrojo bufó, no se enojaría con la chica, simplemente por ser Iris, y porque Iris cae bien.

Terminó la votación, quedando en mayoría—para mala suerte de los chicos, incluyendo a Alexy—Romeo y Julieta. Con otros varios votos para Hamlet y uno para McBeth. Armin, el único que votó por esa obra, gruñó molesto, "¿Qué? ¿Nunca escucharon de la 'tragedia escocesa' de Shakespeare? ¡Hay que comprobar si es verdad!"

"¿Y si mejor no? Además, ¿tú como sabes sobre obras de Shakespeare?" Le reprochó su gemelo, un tanto sorprendido.

"Uno ya no sabe ni donde se encuentra cuando vagas por Internet."

"¡Romeo y Julieta será! ¡Mañana les traeré el guion pero por ahora hay que elegir a los personajes!" La maestra Reyna, quien al parecer era una gran fan de la obra, se sabía de memoria todos los personajes de la obra y los escribió en papeles para que cada quien lo fuera agarrando.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento."

"Tranquila, Maire. ¿Qué puede salir mal?"

"¿No recuerdas la Bella Durmiente?" No contestó, aún traumado en todas las veces que casi le tocó besar a Lynn. Con lo mal que le caía, le besaba las botas a todos los chicos, en especial a Castiel.

"Prefiero no recordarlo... Casi beso a..." Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, tal vez exageraba, pero no exageraba, su pánico escénico se multiplicó por más de ocho mil aquella vez, sobretodo porque su familia le miraban, eso fue lo peor.

"Sí, lo vi. Estaba ahí."

"¿Cómo? Si no estabas ese año."

"¿Recuerdas que Delanay es mi tía?"

"Pobre de ti." La pelinaranja rio ante el comentario de su amigo, mientras la maestra pasaba y les dejaba dos papeles en el mesabanco. Una vez terminada su labor pasó en frente, indicándoles abrir los papeles y descubrir que rol les tocó.

"Me da igual el género del personaje, tendrán que interpretarlo sí o sí."

"¡NO PUEDE SER!" Los alumnos, incluyendo la maestra, voltearon a ver a la causa del grito. Nathaniel tapó su propia boca un tanto rojo. Esa era su suerte, esa era su vida ahora. Consideró saltar por la ventana, pero luego recordó que estaban en el primer piso, "¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué la clase de Lengua está en el primer piso?"

"¿Qué te tocó?" La compulsiva albina le quitó el papel mientras estaba fuera de sí, insultando su vida en la luna. Rosalya abrió los ojos como platos para luego reír burlona, ya entendía todo, le había tocado ser Romeo en la obra.

"Qué suerte la tuya, ¿eh, Romeo?"

"¿Qué te tocó a ti, Rosalya?" Le preguntó Alexy al lado de ella.

"Nada, la maestra sabe que pediría hacer el vestuario." La gente empezó a decir sus papeles en voz alta.

"¿Quién conchas es Teobaldo?" Preguntó Castiel mientras miraba su papel, dando una releída por su había leído mal, Melody le contestó; otra fan del romance y Romeo y Julieta.

"Es el primo de Julieta y el asesino de Mercutio, el mejor amigo de Romeo." Le explicó, para luego regresar su mirada al resto de grupo, quienes ya ni siquiera estaban en sus lugares pero acomodados en un circulo entre los asientos, "¿Quién es Mercutio?"

Armin alzó la mano, Castiel sonrió, por fin tendría su venganza, aunque fuera ficticia y parte de una obra. El gamer tragó saliva, acordándose que el rockero seguía enojado con él.

La clase terminó, la gente salió disparada a su siguiente clase. Maire y Nathaniel salieron juntos, "¿Sabes a quién le tocó Julieta?"

El rubio se negó confundido, no se dio cuenta por lo centrado que estaba en sufrir por su papel, nadie dijo quien le tocó ser Julieta, ahora que lo pensaba no todos revelaron su papel. Subiendo las escaleras se encontraron a los gemelos riendo fuertemente al lado de un Kentin con toda la cara roja y con el ceño fruncido.

"¡D-dejen de reír!" Con este comentario rieron aun más fuerte, la gente que pasaba les miraba raro o simplemente pasaban rápidamente.

Maire, con la confianza que les tenía a esos chicos, se acercó y les preguntó qué pasaba, Armin notó a Nathaniel verles con una ceja alzada y le señaló.

"¡Mira! ¡Ahí está tu Romeo!" Los recién llegados les miraron confundidos. Alexy secó sus lagrimas, tomo una bocanada de aire intentando calmarse y les explicó.

"A Kentin le tocó Julieta, ¿verdad, Kentinito?"

"Cállate, no pienso tolerar esto más." Tomó su mochila y subió las escaleras sin voltear atrás, los gemelos eliminaron el rastro de carcajadas que sobraban.

"Tu mal presentimiento era verdadero."

"Sip, me di cuenta." Nathaniel abrió la puerta de la clase, dejando entrar primero a la más baja, antes de que se separaran y se fueran a sentar a sus lugares predeterminados, Nathaniel volvió a hablar.

"Va a ser un desastre."

* * *

 **NOTAS: Esto se pondrá MUY bueno, si me digno a continuar, van a fangirlear bien y bonito. Me basé en un promt de tumblr así que posiblemente alguno ya sepa a dónde se dirigen las cosas, pero por ahora es todo, ¡nos leemos! Algún día corregiré las inconsistencias y faltas de ortografías que hice en los capítulos anteriores, los leí para acordarme de que iba la historia y holy shit, son bastantes.**


	7. Un desastre esta por ocurrir p1

**NOTAS: Ok, esto se suponía que saldría antes, pero por alguna razón el archivo desapareció o murió o yo qué sé pero eso pasó y me dolió y pues ya qué. ¿Pensaron que esto tardaría otros cinco meses en actualizar? ¡JA! ¡No se desharán de mí tan fácilmente!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** Un desastre está por ocurrir. Parte 1

Era extraño, las voces y rostros en aquel mar de caras no le resultaban familiares, ni importantes, sin embargo, ahí estaban, inundando su mente revuelta, una que anhelaba el silencio y poder concentrarse, puesto que ya estaba _harto._

Estaba cansado de no entender, quería entender, ¿qué era exactamente lo que quería entender?

Ah, sí.

Eso.

O más bien, _esa_ persona, cierto rubio que le tenía confundido a tal punto de estar tan sumido hasta en la calle, cuando en vez de ponerse a divagar sobre sus pensamientos debería estar concentrado en el camino, en los coches, en no chocar con las personas... Muy tarde, ya tiró a alguien.

Parpadeó varias veces para—muy en desacorde a su personalidad—después darle la mano y ayudar a la azabache a levantarse. Una chica que le resultaba familiar... Ya, se había tardado en reconocerla, esto demostraba nuevamente lo despistado que andaba.

"Ah, Castiel. Qué agradable sorpresa."

"Mi día se ha arruinado."

"Amén."

"Lo digo por ti."

"Me lo esperaba." Ignoró la típica sonrisa frívola de la azabache y retomó su camino, parando en un semáforo mientras los coches pasaban, con la aparición de aquella zorra ya no podía pensar en lo que quería pensar, aunque sería mejor, porque no quería pensar en eso en este momento—ya ni sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza.

La chica apareció a su lado sin que se diera cuenta, la miró por unos momentos de la manera más apática posible para después regresar su vista al camino, ignorando a la azabache. La chica volvió a sonreír, "Sabes, eres mi rival y todo pero por tu cara puedo decir que algo malo te pasa."

"¿Qué verga? No me pasa nada, conchas. Además, ¿rivales de qué?" La más baja rio burlona, como siempre, maldita sea.

"¿No estabas interesado en Nathaniel? A eso me refería." Apretó los puños mientras su mandíbula se tensaba, esa maldita Sayaka se burlaba de él, estaba seguro, ya le había quedado claro que no sentía nada por Nathaniel, sólo aprecio, pero nada más.

¿Nada más?

Claro, eso era, estaba convirtiendo en algarabía algo tan simple como eso, simplemente le tiene aprecio, no necesita darle más vueltas al asunto.

Simple, aprecio... ¿Cierto?

"Ahí está de nuevo." Alzó una ceja, no entendiendo a lo que la chica se refería. Ambos cruzaron la calle, al parecer Sayaka tenía casi el mismo destino que él; curioso.

"¿Qué dice?"

"Esa expresión, pareces inquieto por algo. Dime, querido Castiel, ¿qué turbia tus aguas? ¿Qué te tiene tan afligido?" Rodó los ojos mientras acomodaba su mochila en su hombro. Suspiró.

"Antes que nada, deja de usar palabras de erudita."

"Erudita es una palabra que usan los eruditos."

"Cállate. Ahora, ¿y a ti por qué te importa si estoy intranquilo?"

Desvió la mirada, sin cambiar su faceta despreocupada que la caracterizaba, "Todavía me odias por lo de antes, quería intentar demostrar que cambie."

"¿Estás siendo sincera para demostrarlo?" Asintió sin decir ni una sola palabra. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que Castiel realizó que estaban hiendo en la misma dirección. Nuevamente, tardó en darse cuenta, y por alguna razón le hacía sentirse molesto.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí?" La chica alzó una ceja, "No caminando conmigo, obviamente vas a algún lugar cerca a donde yo voy pero... ¿Por qué conchas sigues aquí? ¿No te habías mudado?"

La chica abrió la boca, sus labios rozando un pequeño 'ah', por fin entendiendo lo que el pelirrojo quería decir. Rio entre aliento, dándose cuenta que por una vez Castiel no estaba siendo desagradable, algo le estaba haciendo cambiar, ¿qué sería? ¿Ya estaba madurando por fin? Posiblemente no, le estaba dando más vueltas al asunto.

"Sí, me mudé, pero regresé para el semestre, no en Sweet Amoris, obviamente." Asintió dándose por satisfecho con esa explicación.

En un punto Sayaka dobló la esquina y se fue a su propio rumbo, Castiel tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritar: '¡A tu bola, perra!', porque que no sea desagradable no significa que le agrade la chica, que quede claro.

Después de caminar varias cuadras por fin llegó a su apartamento. Abrió la puerta y al cerrarla corrió y se lanzó a su sillón. Apenas era lunes, esperaba que esta semana fuera más normal que la anterior, no Nathaniel, no Sayaka, no Alexy violándose a Lysandro y Rosalya tocándole la teta a su Maire (porque sí, fueron cosas que pasaron la semana pasada y que por olvidarlas no se las mencionó a Nathaniel el viernes que llegó medio muerto), no intentos de asesinatos a la copia pendejuela del peliazul, nada, simple y dulce nada.

Le dio de comer al perro, vio un poco el televisor y se dispuso a dormir. Su rutina diaria en su desolada vida, qué bonito.

Despertó tan monótonamente, se dio una ducha y se fue al colegio, como siempre como toda la vida. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, sería mejor que algo extraño pasara esa semana, tal vez de verdad apreciaba aquellas cosas que le volvían loco pero le daban algo de emoción a la vida.

Sólo tal vez.

"¡Castiel!" Oyó a alguien llamarle, se dio la vuelta para encontrar a cierta pelinaranja con la cara toda roja de haber corrido tanto, tomó una bocanada de aire intentando recuperar el aliento y empezó a hablar, "La clase de Literatura será en el gimnasio."

Después de jadear un poco más se dio la vuelta para irse, hasta que Castiel la detuvo, "¿Y eso?"

"La obra concha tu mare."

"Ah." Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

* * *

"¡Pero no importa lo que haga Lysandro! ¡La maestra siempre me descubre! Es como si tuviera un sensor cuando está escribiendo y nos da la espalda para notar cuando alguien duerme, no lo entiendo," El albino se limitó a asentir ante las quejas del pelirrojo, no prestando atención a lo que decía realmente. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta y pasó su mano por sus ojos, haciéndole reaccionar.

Lysandro parpadeó varias veces, "¿Pasa algo?"

Y volvió a parpadear. Aunque Castiel no se diera cuenta, y al parecer, nadie más que Lysandro lo hacía, el pelirrojo era demasiado considerado, iba por mal camino, pero realmente tenía un corazón muy noble, tal vez por eso los dos eran amigos.

Negó un poco nervioso, para nada convincente puesto que el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, "Adivino, ¿algo con Alexy?"

"N-no..."

"Eres muy malo mintiendo y te obligaré a escupirlo. Vamos, dilo." Ordenó de forma agresiva, y ahí estaba el Castiel que mostraba a todo el mundo.

"B-bueno, piensa que ya es hora de presentarme a sus padres y..."

" _Pffff_ —" Dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, quien estalló en una carcajada que ofendió al albino, un poco, "¡Qué buena! ¿Es eso?"

Frunció el ceño y empezó a escribir en su libreta, ignorando al pelirrojo. Aquellas escenas en las que el pelirrojo ofendía a Lysandro no tenían ningún espectador más que las paredes del sótano (oie cy, qué riko). Sólo Castiel era capaz de hacerle molestar—nuevamente, tal vez por eso eran amigos, por retorcido que suene.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Que era broma hombre!"

Siguió ignorándolo mientras escribía frenéticamente en su libreta.

"¿Lyssandro?" Y el mismo resultado. Suspiró, "Eh, mira, que no pasa nada. Seguro les agradas, eres _tú_ de quien hablamos, ¿a quién no le agradarías?" Y pasó su mirada de la libreta a los ojos del contrario, una forma de decir que le escuchaba, y Castiel siguió hablando, "´Porque en serio, puede que seas distraído pero eres buena gente y no creo que por ser distraído sus padres te vayan a odiar y... Creo que dije suficiente."

Sonrió.

"Más que suficiente, mi amigo."

"¡Ah su puta madre! ¡Ahora que te halago me dices amigo! ¡Ah no, mira que bonit—"

"¡Castiel parA POR FAVO—"

* * *

"Bueno chicos," La maestra Reyna empezó a hablar, captando la atención de los alumnos que _sí_ estaban presentes, porque ahora que hicieron su reunión en el gimnasio se tomaron la libertad de escapar, "Les he traído sus guiones, me tomé la libertad de imprimirlos y engraparlos."

Pasaron los papeles, obviamente sobrando algunos, "Sólo tienen que marcar sus líneas."

Leyeron el guión entre todos, haciendo los papeles que les correspondía, casualmente faltaban Romeo y Julieta, la maestra pregunto quién era y nadie dijo nada.

"Sólo sé que Nathaniel es Romeo, pero se ausentó hoy—" Tal vez por eso no le había visto en todo el día, ojalá no le haya pasado nada malo, "Pero no sé quién es Julieta, cuando dijimos los personajes nadie dijo Julieta." Melody le explicó a la maestra.

Escucharon gritos venir de fuera del gimnasio, la maestra se paró de la silla que colocó frente a las gradas para ver quiénes eran, "¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡PAREN!"

"¡Deja de gritar, Ken! ¡Sólo es una obra!"

"¡Me opongo! ¡Quiero ver a mi abogado maldita burocracia—"

"¿Qué son estas horas de llegar niños?" La maestra les calló con su voz de limón (así la llamaron puesto que Armin se ahogó al escucharla gritar con un limón, larga historia), los gemelos y el mal tercio tragaron saliva ante la impotencia que tenían frente la señorita Reyna.

" _Todo es culpa de Peña Nieto..._ " Kentin susurró mientras tomaba asiento en lo más alto y alejado de las gradas, Iris se acercó un poco.

"¿Qué papel te tocó Kentin?"

Intentó contestar mas sólo balbuceos rosaron su boca, el azabache se tomó la libertad de contestar por él, "Va a ser Julieta."

Nadie dijo nada. Muy tarde, todos rieron.

* * *

Así tomaron vairas clases para interpretar y practicar sus papeles, Nathaniel se ausentó debido a una alergia, pero los siguientes días se esforzó para intentar actuar, que mal actor era.

La directora escuchó su pequeño proyecto y decidió mostrarlo en el festival de preparatoria, porque sí, además de un festival hecho por los de secundaria, también había uno hecho por preparatoria.

Preparatoria rima con 'no hay escapatoria', y era verdad, no podrían escapar de su destino cruel, debían interpretar Romeo y Julieta frente a padres y chicos de secundaria con más vida sexual que tú.

"¡Esto me recuerda al año pasado! ¡Me superé! ¡Los trajes quedaron DI-VI-NOS!"

Un día cualquiera Rosalya se presentó con los vestuarios ya terminados, hicieron un ensayo con los vestuarios ya puestos y la escenografía ya montada. Y si se lo preguntan, sí, Kentin tuvo que usar peluca y vestido, "Kentin, tienes cara de niña, pero ese día te maquillaré para que te veas más bonita."

A Nathaniel casi le da un patatús por tanto reír, era irónico que el delegado tranquilo del que todos estaban acostumbrados fuera tan burlón. Culparon a Castiel de su actitud más libre.

Porque además de ensayos, su relación que parecía ir en declive fue mejorando un poco, a un punto Castiel convenció al rubio de que no había nada malo en que fueran amigos, a lo que el delegado concordó empezando una bonita amistad.

Que por cierto no pasó desapercibida por más tiempo.

Ese día se quedaron en la tarde para ensayar una última vez antes del gran día. Esa vez Sayaka se les unió para desearles suerte a todos. Discretamente, mientras Castiel intentaba memorizar todos sus diálogos la chica se le acercó.

"Violeta me contó algo."

"¿Ella y Armin ya son novios? Muy tarde, ya me había enterado."

"No, parece que tú y Nathaniel se llevan mejor."

"¿Es la noticia del año o por qué es tan impactante para ti?" La chica negó mientras sonreía.

"Castiel, no te entiendo, parece que tienes sentimientos por Nath." Su reacción se parecía a la que tuvo cuando se la encontró en la calle, apretó los puños y sus dientes se tensaron mientras su ceño se fruncía. Abrió los ojos con ira, pero con un brillo lleno de determinación notoria.

"Te lo dije antes, no me gusta, ¡Ya estamos en el último año de preparatoria! ¡Es nuestro último semestre y tienes la edad para entender que los sentimientos no funcionan así!"

Negó con la cabeza mientras se retiraba, "Buena suerte mañana Castiel, siento que algo pasará."

Paró en su lugar, y sin darle la cara pronunció sus últimas palabras antes de salir del gimnasio, "Puede que no lo quieras, pero tú ya has ganado."

Se fue, dejándolo confuso, ¿a qué se refería?

Escuchó las líneas que pronunciaba Kentin antes de su aparición, subió al escenario listo para actuar y con un presentimiento muy extraño.

Sentía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir. Sentía que un desastre estaba a punto de ocurrir.

...

Llegó el día.

* * *

 **NOTAS: El siguiente capítulo será extra largo, incluso ese tuvo más de 2000 palabras. Esperen el desastre, el fic por fin tomara sentido. Alguien dijo que estaba yendo muy rápido y oh amiga, esto sólo empieza (en el cap 7, pero apenas empieza (o por lo menos apenas empieza lo bueno :v))**

 **P.D: Nunca me di cuenta de lo crack que era esto.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	8. Un desastre está por ocurrir p2

**NOTAS: Esto es literalmente: "boi we're SO GAYY (n' starving tho)" (Nadie entiende la referencia no ok empecemos con el casi último cap AAAAAAH)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:** Un desastre esta por ocurrir. Parte 2.

* * *

Hay momentos en los cuales sólo quieres echarte al suelo y llorar. No puedes porque la gente te observa atentamente, boquiabierta y ojos como platos, incluso parece que la mandíbula se les ha roto y está tocando el suelo.

Esos momentos lo único que puedes pensar es: "¿Es esto real?"

Y es triste, pero es verdad. Sí es real.

Definitivamente, este momento es uno de ellos.

* * *

*Diez horas antes. 10:08, Gimnasio.*

"¡No! ¡¿Qué haces!? ¡CUIDADO!" Se quitó los audífonos por la sorpresa, volteó a ver a donde vino el estruendo. Melody y Kentin estaban tirados en el suelo con una de las mesas y cajas de la decoración, Violetta y Sayaka les intentaban ayudar. Porque sí, la perra aquella vino temprano para ayudar. Genial.

Befó mientras regresaba los audífonos a su lugar y subía la música a todo volumen. No quería ver el mundo. El mundo se podía joder si por él fuera. Se inmiscuyó como pudo al libreto. Con la escusa de que si alguien quería hablar con él o siquiera acercarse podría largarlos con sólo enseñarles el libreto.

' _Jódete, estoy estudiando.'_

Y en sí era verdad. Era muy tarde para escapar, lo último que quedaba es cagarla en el escenario y sinceramente no quería eso, ya tenía suficiente pena subiendo a escena. Por lo menos no tenía uno de los papeles más difíciles.

Aunque conocía alguien que sí. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo al leer los diálogos de dicha persona. Pobre Nathaniel, sus diálogos eran los más melosos de toda la obra.

"¡Hey!" Alguien le quitó un audífono. Castiel por reflejó se lo arrebató mientras volteaba a ver a la persona con el ceño fruncido. Era Iris. Rayos. Su expresión se relajó, sólo un poco.

Iris le sonrió mientras hablaba, "Están pidiendo ayuda para montar los puestos del patio, ¿vienes?"

"¿Acaso tengo opción?"

"Creo que no..." Parecía apenada, Castiel negó con la cabeza, "Olvídalo, sólo vamos."

Salieron del recinto. Cada vez el lugar se veía menos amplio, la escenografía que hicieron durante todo el mes—porque era demasiado para la pobre Violetta, toda la clase estuvo obligada a ayudarle, aunque bueno, eso ayudó a Armin a hacer su jugada con la peliuva—llenaba la mayoría del ahora inexistente espacio.

Las niñas de primero estaban teniendo problemas instalando su puesto de comida—porque claro, era obvio que los de primer semestre se ocuparían de cocinar cuando lo idóneo hubiera sido que de eso se ocuparan los de último semestre, pero no, así es la escuela, dejen que hagan una obra mientras niños que ni siquiera se limpian el culo cocinen (bueno, que sí pueden, pero igualmente no era lógico.)

Castiel e Iris tomaron la mesa y mientras la movían de sitio la pelirroja llegó con una repentina revelación, "Por cierto, ¿sabías que Lynn vendrá a ver la obra?"

Alzó una ceja. Lynn, no tenía una opinión concreta respecto a la chica. Era molesta, sin mencionar que también era una tabla, pero prefería evitarla, sobre todo porque... "Rosalya la invitó."

...Porque por su culpa Rosalya y Leigh rompieran. Ahora abrió los ojos como platos, tomando de sorpresa a la chica, puesto que no se esperaba que el pelirrojo reaccionara así, "¿Rosalya? Pensé que estaría enojada."

Iris negó con una sonrisa, "Después de todo, por eso ella y Maire se conocieron."

Eso era cierto.

Leigh ahora salía con una amiga de Lynn, aunque ni Castiel ni Lysandro lo aprobaban—muy tarde, ahora Castel se entrometía en la vida de su mejor amigo, que a la próxima el albino elija mejor sus amistades—ya que la chica, Laeti, se aprovechó de que Leigh estuviera deprimido.

Lysandro no estaba seguro de si su hermano era feliz o no, no habían hablado mucho desde que su tienda de ropa instaló más sucursales y se tuvo que mudar, pero aún así no juzgaría a su hermano.

"Me sorprende que vuelva a mostrar su cara por aquí, Lynn siempre piensa que todos la traemos en su contra." La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, no segura de cómo contestar eso.

"Pues Lynn era mi amiga... Y no siempre se hacen las mejores decisiones, es mejor perdonar y ya."

Por eso la gente quería a Iris. Era, simplemente, Iris. Ella apoyaría a diestra y siniestra a un amigo y perdonaría a quien sea por más malo que fuera. Aunque tenía razón, no todos siempre tomaban las mejores decisiones y esta vez le tocó a Lynn. Eso y añádelo con su personalidad insegura, la chica se lo debió pasar mal por mucho tiempo, "Creo que se culpa a ella misma, pero estoy segura de que cuando vea que Rosa es feliz se le pasará."

También era conformista y cabezota. Esa era Lynn.

"Posiblemente... Aunque me gustaría ver su reacción al conocer a Maire. Lo grabaré y lo subiré a Internet."Iris rio levemente.

"¿Crees que pelearan?"

"Ojalá, una buena pelea entre tablas nunca está de más."

"No recalcaré lo malo que es eso."

Al fin terminaron. Castiel aprovechó la oportunidad de escabullirse y esconderse en el baño. Con suerte la pila del celular no se le acabaría y podría jugar sus jueguitos antes de que alguien más le pida un favor.

Entró al pasillo principal, los baños estaban al final. Como no había nadie no tendría que pasar con prisas. Aunque ahora, pensándolo bien, ojalá si hubiera pasado con prisas.

Nunca supo decir a qué punto llegaba su curiosidad, pero alguien estaba gritando—o a lo mucho haciendo ruido—en la sala de delegados, tal vez era momento de conocer ese límite.

"¿Pero por qué?" Cuando reconoció esa voz le dio más igual que antes, ahora podría ir al baño sin ningún prejuicio, "¿Van...a venir?"

¿Y ese tono triste? Nunca había escuchado al delegado así, incluso aquellas veces que estuvo en su departamento, "Hombre, te puede dar igual y valdrá lo mismo."

Estaba conversando con Ámber. Las conversaciones familiares eran un tanto personales—gracias, capitán obvio—pero en vez de irse al baño, como debía, se quedó ahí. Maldita sea.

"No lo entiendes, ¿cierto? ¿Sabes quién es Julieta en la obra?" Era Kentin, eso qué tenía que ver con nada, a menos que...

"Papá se volverá loco." A menos que su padre fuera un homofóbico de primera. Y conociéndolo lo muy poco que hacía, ni siquiera le daría la oportunidad a Nathaniel de explicarle que _no_ tuvo más opción que aceptar el papel. Vaya santo remedio, y Ámber va y le cuenta, perfecto.

"Eh, yo..." Supuso que la rubia se querría disculpar, "Me tengo que ir..."

O no.

Oh mierda. Era momento de correr.

¡La rubia se tenía que ir! Corrió hacía el baño lo más rápido que pudo, no logró entrar a tiempo, pero fue lo suficiente como para que Ámber no sospechara que acababa de escuchar su conversación.

Se sentía sucio.

"¿Joven qué hace aquí?" No sabía por qué, pero era complicado reconocer a Delanay sin su bata de laboratorio.

"Eh, ¿voy al baño?"

"Afuera, estoy cerrando las aulas." Genial, tendría que ir a los apestosos baños de los vestidores. Además tendría que pasar enfrente de su clase para que todos se den cuenta de que se quería escapar.

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Nathaniel salir de la sala de delegados, se acercó con afán de burlarse de su cara demacrada. Así el delegado lo mandaría a la mierda y no se sentiría tan mal consigo mismo.

"¿Te golpearon los comunistas de fuera?"

El rubio alzó una ceja, sin el menor rastro de intención de largar al pelirrojo.

"¿Cuáles comunistas?"

"Había una manifestación en la mañana..."

"En serio Castiel, ¿en qué barrio vives?"

"En uno comunista, ¿te conté sobre mis vecinos chinos?"

"¿Se comieron a tu perro?" Castiel negó con la cabeza, Nathaniel asintió, "Entonces no."

Bueno, no lo mandó a la mierda, pero esa plática trivial fue enriquecedora de alguna forma. Aunque en serio hubo una manifestación comunista en la mañana que iba de camino, había panfletos y banderas y mujeres con megáfonos gritando, fue una locura.

Ahora en serio, realmente no sabía porque el delegado se veía tan jodidamente jodido.

"¿Pero entonces por qué estás hecho una mierda?" Nathaniel alzó una ceja, más apático que con curiosidad, se mirada juzgaba fuertemente aunque sin intención, igual dolía.

"¿Realmente quieres saber?" Negó con la cabeza.

"Eso me indica que me debería retirar lentamente y sin verte la cara."

"Gracias." Insistiría más de rato, cuando la molestia se le pasara, nunca imagino que Nathaniel diera miedo.

Antes se hubiera burlado, y burlado aún más, o echarle más mierda. Era un bastardo antes, por lo menos ahora había madurado un poco.

"¡Al fin! ¡Ayúdanos a mover esto!" Kentin le gritó, pero qué homosexual se veía ahora. Una de las paredes del escenario se había caído, a lo mejor se rasguñó la pintura, pero esa cosa sí que pesaba, y las chicas no sabía qué hacer, el friki estaba jugando, el gay estaba confeccionando trajes, el victoriano estaba demasiado inspirado y escribía como endemoniado y Nathaniel _sí_ estaba endemoniado, sólo quedaba Castiel para ayudar a Kentin.

"¡Aparten señoritas! ¡Castiel viene al rescate!"

Pasó entre los gemelos y estos le miraron de mala forma, "¿Rescate de quién? ¿De tu perro?"

"De las nenas como tú, Armin, que no ayudan a rescatar el trabajo de su novia." Golpe duro, directo, bien y bonito, ojalá Violetta no haya escuchado porque se enojaría con el recién friki desvirgado (¿posiblemente? Lo dudaba de Violetta), Armin frunció el ceño y se paro para ayudar a los otros dos.

"Armin, creo que Castiel te la metió."

"¡Cállate Alex!" Kim también se ofreció a ayudar, por lo menos, mientras dos de un lado y dos de otro se dispusieron a levantar la madera que sostenía la tela con el dibujo, Castiel vio entrar a Nathaniel al gimnasio con varios papeles en la mano. Se subió al escenario y les ayudo a levantar la maldita cosa de titanio (porque si no es de titanio Castiel no entendía de dónde venía tanto peso).

Nathaniel sacó el papel de su bolsillo, ya todo arrugado como si no le importara, bien, estaba aprendiendo bien del maestro.

"¡Compañeros! ¡La obra se hará a las 8!" Eso significa que sería el último evento del día. También significaba que todavía faltaban 8 horas más de presión y espera. Perfecto. Ni siquiera la maestra Reyna se había presentado todavía.

"¿Pero el evento empieza a las 3? ¿Qué se hará en todo ese tiempo?" Lysandro regresó del infierno de las palabras y tinta para contestar sus dudas, posiblemente el jugo de su inspiración había expirado, o gastado. Nathaniel se encogió de hombros, "Ni idea."

Pues era la primera vez que su delegado no tenía ni idea, "¿Tal vez el resto de eventos? Espera..."

Volteó a ver el papel, "Sí, van a haber eventos por parte del resto de grupos. Comida, bailes, esas cosas."

"¿Y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a esperar?" Se volvió a encoger de hombros ante la pregunta de Karla, ni siquiera Castiel la había notado a su lado, es demasiado pequeña.

"Supongo que lo justo es que nosotros también disfrutemos el festival, es nuestro último semestre aquí, después de todo." Un grito de celebración se compartió entre los alumnos, mientras la directora entraba junto al profesor de educación física.

"¿Qué les alegra tanto, jóvenes?"

Todos guardaron silencio, hasta que Melody alzó la mano. Estaba en la cuerda floja, un paso en falso y tendría a todo el grupo en su contra.

"Nos preguntábamos si podríamos ir también al festival mientras esperamos a que sea la hora de presentarnos."

"No."

Efectivamente, ahora tenía a todos en su contra. No por mucho, aún así, "Me parece un poco injusto. Este festival es por fin de año y nosotros ya estamos de salida, ¿no sería justo que nosotros también disfrutáramos de nuestra última estancia aquí?"

Y por Nathaniel, Melody ya no estaba en la mira de ametralladoras con forma de ojos. La directora miró al cielo, considerando si hacerle caso a Nathaniel o no. Al final suspiró, "Está bien, supongo."

Y celebraron, aunque todavía faltaba mucho para que empezara el festival.

"Hey." Sayaka le tocó el cachete, ahora estaba ella en lugar de Karla, ¿qué demonios? ¿Ahora todos eran ninjas como Nathaniel? ¡Pero si Castiel le dijo que no difundiera sus técnicas!

"¿Quién es Lynn?" Alzó una ceja.

"¿Una ex compañera? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque te busca afuera."

* * *

 **NOTAS: ¡This shit is going down m8!1!** **Okay, sé que esto debía ser el final del desastre pero no, porque se va a alargar de sobremanera, este capítulo consta de 2,069 palabras. Así que bueeeeenooo, es mejor para ustedes, creo. Iba a reescribir esta che historia pero luego me decidí que sólo corregiría los errores de dicción y ortografía, pues nah, ¡noh vimoh la próxima semana!**


	9. Un desastre está por rteFinal

**NOTAS: hey, al final no nos leímos la siguiente semana. en fin, me disculpo y bueno, la verdad es que me olvidé y terminé escribiendo esto como 5 veces. es el último y más importante capítulo de la trilogía desastrosa (no el último del fic, no os preocupéis mis muchachines) y debía quedar BIEN. así que aquí lo tienen, disfruten (corazóngay)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:** Un desastre está por ocurrir. Parte Final.

* * *

"Hola Castiel."

Wow. Simplemente, wow. Pues sí, era Lynn, excepto que no, no era la Lynn que Castiel conocía. Era una chica más alta, con más curvas y más _pechos_ —Dios quien se dignara a decirle tabla ahora, pero Castiel no apuntaría tal hecho. Se veía más relajada, confidente y feliz.

Pues sí, era Lynn, irreconocible no era, pero el cambio podía ir para mejor.

"Em, hola..." Y aún así, se sentía tenso. ¿Por qué lo habría llamado a él? ¿No querría ver a sus amigas primero? Se negó mentalmente, por ahora escucharía.

Lynn pasó una mano por su nuca, desviando la mirada... _¿tímidamente?_

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Alzó una ceja, contestando de todos modos.

"He estado mejor..."

Lynn sonrió y el pelirrojo seguía sin tener idea de a dónde se dirigía todo esto, sólo quería regresar y dormir. Más bien no quería regresar, no quería ser molestado. Al final, aquí o allá no podría estar en paz. Mientras pensaba Lynn tosió para llamar su atención.

La muchacha tomó una buena bocanada de aire y exhaló, preparándose para pronunciar sus siguientes palabras, "Hay algo que quiero decirte."

Y ahí tenía un mal presentimiento, pero escuchó a la chica. Ésta estaba agradecida, Castiel estaba dispuesto a escuchar, "Llevo guardándomelo por mucho tiempo, y aunque ya no esté en Sweet Amoris quería sacarlo fuera."

"Escúpelo, no me gusta el suspenso." Curiosamente no sonó tan borde como era típico de él. ¿Madurez? No creía, el ya estaba bastante podrido.

Lynn volvió a suspirar y cerró sus ojos con intensidad, "¡M-me gustas!"

Okay, eso estaba simple y absolutamente mal. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y su boca un tanto abierta, sorprendido. A él no le gustaba Lynn, ni mucho menos. Pudo haber cambiado todo lo que quisiera pero seguía siendo _ella_. Por más buena que se haya puesto la Lynn que conoció en Sweet Amoris estaba ahí, y aunque no le odiaba—aunque pareciera lo contrario—no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, por más cruel que eso sonara.

La castaña mordió su labio, la falta de respuesta en Castiel le estaba poniendo nerviosa.

"¿Y-y bien?"

"Yo... ¿Yo?" Lynn asintió, con el entrecejo arqueado, siguió hablando antes de que esto se convirtiera en un silencio eterno.

"¿M-me darías una oportunidad?" Y ahí su boca se cerró, formando una línea indescriptible, para Lynn podía significar cualquier cosa, que la había cagado, que Castiel lo estaba considerando o no sabía cómo reaccionar. Y siguió hablando, viendo que el pelirrojo no tenía intención de hacerlo, "Sé que en el pasado era muy tonta y castrante, yo bien me avergüenzo de todo lo que les hice pero... Te prometo que cambié para mejor..."

"No es eso..." Castiel por fin habló. Aquí debía ser extra cuidadoso, todos sabían que rechazar a una chica era una bomba de tiempo.

La chica sonrió de manera agridulce, varias lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos esmeralda, muy tarde la bomba explotó, "¿Tú ya quieres a alguien más?"

Tampoco sabía si ese era el problema, realmente no lo sabía.

"Lo sabía..."

"Espera no yo—"

"No importa, estoy bien, está bien, espero que esta persona se sienta igual que tú..." Dio varios pasos en reversa y se fue corriendo, Castiel suspiró, no iría detrás de ella. Mejor decidió ir a un lugar donde descansar, todavía faltaban varias horas para que comenzara el festival y ya tenía bien aprendidas todas sus líneas.

Encontró a varias personas, en general todo su grupo y algunos otros que también estaban en su último semestre. Al final decidió acercarse a Sayaka y a Maire, porque era masoquista. La azabache sonrió de manera sospechosa mientras se acercaba, la muy zorra.

Maire le sonrió mientras le saludaba. Castiel alzó una ceja mientras realizaba que estaban ahí, hablando juntas, "¿Pensé que no se conocían?"

"La conocí este mes en las prácticas cuando a vine a darles apoyo." Ja. Qué gran 'apoyo'. Sinceramente nada más estaba sentada y decía cosas... Ahora que lo pensaba, Sayaka sí tenía habilidad para actuar y les daba consejos, pero Castiel creía firmemente que fue innecesariamente innecesario.

Volvió a notar otro detalle, "¿Y no estás con Rosa?"

Maire claramente se tensó mientras se quitaba sus lentes para limpiarlos, acto que sólo hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa. Le contestó su pregunta mientras tartamudeaba, definitivamente estaba nerviosa, "E-está c-con..."

"Está con Lynn." Sayaka al final contestó por ella, ¿también conocía lo que pasó con Lynn? Maldita zorra.

"Pero no importa..." Castiel alzó una ceja, "Me alegra que hagan las paces. Si Ros es feliz por mí está bien." Okay, eso fue ligeramente conmovedor, lástima que el pelirrojo no es de esos.

Al final Sayaka le terminó diciendo dónde estaba Nathaniel y Castiel no entendía por qué. Maire alzó una ceja, "¿Entonces si están saliendo?"

Castiel se negó frenéticamente, otra más caía tras las mentiras y el control mental de la ex del delegado. Aunque al parecer esta vez no fue por culpa de dicha chica, Maire le explicó la pelea de Alexy y Rosalya del 'mejor novio' y Nathaniel cayó bajo los engaños del dúo anterior.

"Yo me voy. Son molestas."

"¿Vas con Nathaniel?"

"No." Pero al final si fue con él. Le estaba ayudando a Kim y a Karla a estudiar para los exámenes de recuperación. Gracias al cielo pasó todas las materias, con la calificación mínima aprobatoria pero lo logró.

Estaban por el árbol donde el rockero generalmente descansaba, Nathaniel le sonrió cuando le vio llegar y sentarse a su lado. Siguió explicándoles a las dos chicas aún así. Kim suspiró sin más motivación.

"Me rindo, repetiré año y... ¿tú cuando llegaste?"

"¿Acaso eres un ninja?" Lo que Karla no sabía es que el ninja aquí era el rubio, pero no revelaría sus secretos.

"No, Karla, el ninja aquí soy yo." A menos que él mismo revelara sus secretos. Kim entrecerró los ojos, viendo a ambos chicos de forma sospechosa. Eso hasta que Castiel dijo: "Me aburren, voy a dormir."

Claro, generalmente la sombra del árbol era su lugar para descansar, tal vez se estaba dejando llevar por lo que Sayaka le dijo.

 _(Definitivamente, Sayaka se había rendido y empezó a predicar la supuesta 'relación' de los chicos como testigo de Jehová, aunque la gente todavía sospechaba que no fuera cierto por las repentinas 'discusiones' que surgían de diferentes opiniones.)_

No se dio cuenta cuándo Nathaniel se sentó a su lado y Kim y Karla desaparecieron, el patio estaba meramente lleno, pero no les parecían prestar atención.

Nathaniel tenía el semblante triste, contrario a la mañana, que parecía molesto. Alzó una ceja y se dignó a preguntar, "¿Pasa algo?"

Nathaniel se negó, "No."

Castiel asintió, posiblemente fue lo que escuchó hace unos momentos mientras espiaba sin querer. De todos modos era un tanto confuso, y sus dudas lo llevaron a abrir la bocota.

"¿Por qué no luchas?" Nathaniel levantó la cabeza, mirándolo confundido, ¿a qué se refería? Aunque claro, tenía una idea de lo que significaba aquella pregunta. Castiel se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba, "De tu padre, ¿por qué no te defiendes?"

Nathaniel le miró un tanto sorprendido, pero de repente su ceño se frunció y su expresión cambió totalmente, "¿Por qué has insinuado que es por mi padre?"

Desvió la mirada. Mierda, generalmente Castiel era buen mentiroso, la gente le creía por más extraño que le pareciera, pero esta vez no lo logró y Nathaniel se molestó.

"¿Qué acaso crees que soy un débil?" Nathaniel se paró de donde estaba y vio a Castiel con ojos repulsivos, "¿Sabes acaso qué es el respeto?"

Ahora Castiel frunció el ceño, ahí quedó el 'ya somos de último semestre, somos casi adultos maduros'. No quería gritar, pero sus palabras parecían ladridos, "¿Qué me crees? ¿Un animal? SÉ qué es el respeto, pero al parecer tú y tu familia no conocen límites."

Nathaniel le siguió mirando y escuchando mientras Castiel se paraba y se acercaba con pasos peligrosos, "Ahora dime tú, ¿sabes qué es el respeto? Porque todos los moretones que he visto no prueban eso."

Y ahí el infierno se desató, aunque no lo quisiera Castiel.

Tal vez así debió ser desde el principio, nunca debieron ser amigos, el ser nada le venía bien a ambos, esto es lo que pasaba cuando intentan algo más, ya sea enemigos o amigos.

Era triste, considerando todo lo que ha pasado ese último mes.

"¡Hey!¡ALTO!"

* * *

" _¿Yo pensé que eran amigos?_ "Nathaniel escuchó a Karla preguntarle a Kim y Violetta en un susurro. Desde varios meses esas tres encontraron una amistad. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, él también pensó lo mismo, pero al parecer eran demasiado diferentes y aquello nunca pudo ser.

Las señales estaban desde el principio. Quién diría que sus versiones más jóvenes fueron más listas distanciándose del uno al otro.

" _Creo que Sayaka estaba equivocada._ " ¿A qué se refería Kim?Él y su ex ya estaban en buenos términos, pero basándose en la actitud del pelirrojo cada que la mencionaban puede que hubiera algo más.

" _Qué lástima. Era bueno no verles pelear..._ " Y sí, Violetta tenía razón, era más cómodo.

"¡Imperdonable!" Rodó los ojos, había olvidado a la vieja bruja en frente de ambos, gritándoles demasiado molesta, ni siquiera así se ponía cuando Lynn cometía tonterías, "¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Es la primera vez que veo algo como esto!"

Cerró los ojos, anhelando y rogándole al cielo un poco de silencio y desaparición, la muerte instantánea también era una buena opción, un poco injusta para sus compañeros ya que tendría que mover su cadáver, "¿¡Cómo se les ha ocurrido pelear antes de la obra?!"

Y ahí lo perdió, quería saltar por la ventana, lástima que en el gimnasio no hay una, "¡Es el proyecto más importante del año! ¡Es el último recuerdo que se llevaran de Sweet Amoris y ustedes tenían que hacer ESTO! ¡No me cabe en la cabeza!"

"¡Pues no piense más y ya! ¡Pare de gritar!" Inconscientemente, el pelirrojo a su lado le gritó, también cansado del sermón de la vieja directora. Y esto sólo avivó la llama de la ira de la directora Shermansky. Sus ojos se abrieron en puro enojó, Nathaniel juró ver las llamas del infierno al ver aquellos arrugados parpados abrirse y dejar la ventana al inframundo.

"¡Cállese! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de usted! ¡De ambos! ¡Señor Nathaniel, usted también me decepciona!" Y volvió a rodar los ojos, sus compañeros que estaban de chismosos en bola viendo como les regañaban abrieron los ojos como platos, que se acostumbraran, no era el niño perfecto, nunca lo fue, "¡Desde que usted y el Sr. Castiel están saliendo no hacen más que meterse en problemas!"

Castiel explotó, no literalmente pero cerca, "¿¡Qué dice?! ¡No dice más que tonterías! ¡Usted ya estará senil!"

Por el bien de su sanidad dejó de prestarles atención, intentando mantenerse sereno, aunque no podía, sus cachetes estaban pintados de un rojo carmesí que nadie pasó por alto, también Castiel estaba igual, "¡Ni siquiera somos amigos!"

Pues efectivamente, esa pequeña frase fue la que rompió lazos. Castiel lo dijo.

No son amigos.

* * *

"¿Estás bien...?" Melody se acercó a Nathaniel con las cejas arqueadas. Colocó una mano en su hombro.

"¿Te refieres a mi ojo o al discurso de la directora?"

"Eh, ¿ambos?" Asintió lentamente, ya sin ganas de nada. Melody alzó una ceja sin creerle ni un pepino. Asintió de todos modos, ella entendía que probablemente necesitara espacio, "¿Me debería ir?"

Nathaniel asintió dudoso. Pero Melody ya se había ido.

Fue al jardín, rogadole al señor no encontrarse a nadie más, aunque sólo tenía que cruzar el patio para llegar ahí. Ya eran las cuatro, el festival ya había empezado y había bastante gente. Por suerte así pasaría desapercibido y el jardín estaría solo, considerando que ahí no hay ningún puesto.

Se sentó una banca y soltó un suspiro enorme. Intentaría dormir un poco, tal vez cuando se despertara no se sentiría como basura y... Un momento.

¿Se sentía como basura?

¿Por qué?

"Oye Nath." No evitó sobresaltarse ante sentir una mano en su hombro. Volteó arriba, encontrando los ojos bicolor de Lysandro y una sonrisa aseguradora, ¿cómo el albino lograba ser tan reconfortante? Atrás estaban Alexy, Rosalya, Maire y Lynn. Vaya, no esperaba verla otra vez.

"Castiel está enojado, ya se le pasará. Es un idiota pero tiene buen corazón, ¿sabes?" Nathaniel alzó una ceja sin entender el punto del más alto.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Le agradas a Castiel, no de la forma que ellos piensan— "Señaló con su pulgar al grupo de atrás, se sentía traicionado, ¿Maire también pensaba eso?, "—pero le sigues agradando. Ya verás que las cosas se ponen mejor."

El grupo de atrás se acercaron un poco intranquilos, un tanto dudosos. Dudoso era ver a Lynn y a Rosalya en la misma escena.

Alexy se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar, "Lysandro nos obligó a disculparnos por pensar cosas que te molestaban." Y el albino se golpeó la frente con la palma bien abierta. El peliazul sonrió y tomó la otra mano del más alto, "Mentira, pero si nos queríamos disculpar."

"Sabemos cómo es Castiel y cómo eres tú, y aún así seguimos insistiendo. Puede que también sea una razón por la que hayan peleado, ¿creo?" Rosalya pasó una mano por su nuca, Nathaniel se encogió de hombros.

"Digamos que sí."

"Eh, Nath. Yo también me quiero disculpar..." ¿Sería el mes internacional de las disculpas? Vendría en algún calendario posser, porque Nathaniel no se enteró para nada. En fin, terminó escuchando a Lynn, "Lamento haberte traído tantos problemas, ya me disculpe con el resto, pero también tú te merecías una. Lo lamento."

Nathaniel asintió con una sonrisa, puede que sí, Rosalya y Leigh no fueron los únicos que tuvieron problemas gracias a Lynn, "Disculpas aceptadas."

Después de charlar unos momentos por fin le dejaron. Posiblemente eran las 5 de la tarde, cada vez faltaba menos de que le dieran una paliza. Recordarlo le recordaba a Castiel. Tal vez sólo sobre reaccionó y el rockero le quería ayudar. Le era un poco difícil aceptar su cobardía.

Al final se acostó en el pasto, era un día caluroso así que remojarse ahí era refrescante. Sacó un libro de su mochila.

El tiempo pasó volando, cuando revisó su reloj de muñeca ya faltaba una hora, el sol de agosto ya se estaba ocultando. Nathaniel sabía que necesitaban esa hora para preparar todo y dar el último ensaño antes de presentar todo lo que habían hecho.

Cuando cruzó el patio todavía había más gente, como si la cúspide del evento fuera en la noche, mala suerte, pero era un evento de preparatoria, después de todo.

Y el ánimo no acababa ahí. Sus compañeros y gente de otros cursos estaban ayudando con la escenografía (mesas, árboles que tenían guardados) y el maquillaje de las chicas. Rosalya estaba distribuyendo los trajes que hizo—gracias al cielo más baratos—a los de su curso. Se había quedado con ellos para que no pasara lo que pasó hace tiempo, por habérselos quedado se destruyeron y su esplendor no fue al máximo.

"Nath, ¡ayuda un poco antes de ponerte tu traje!"

"¡Ya voy!" Entre él y Armin estaban asegurándose de que las luces y proyectores funcionaran, los micrófonos de mala calidad que rentaron a 10 en el bazar y las maquinas de humo, esta vez no estaban rotas y la gente no tendría cáncer de pulmón terminal.

"¡Nathaniel ya ponte tu traje!"

Rosalya le aventó el traje a la cara, demostrando lo desesperada que estaba, las puertas del gimnasio estaban cerradas y la gente ya se estaba acumulando fuera. Nathaniel corrió hacía los vestuarios, al final no tendrían tiempo para una última ensayada. Cuando llegó a la entrada encontró a Sayaka y a Castiel... ¿hablando? ¿Pacíficamente?

Castiel volteó a verle un poco sorprendido y... perturbado, pero con un brillo de determinación bastante fuerte. Detrás Sayaka estaba sonriendo victoriosa, e incluso podría decir que orgullosa. Castiel suspiró pasando una mano por sus rojizos cabellos, y Nathaniel no podía estar más confundido. Pasó de ellos y entró a los vestidores, quitando y remplazando su camisa por el traje de Romeo.

Maldita sea.

Ojalá no se muera.

Por suerte nadie entró, y cuando salió Castiel estaba recargado en la pared con su celular en la mano, recordándole la vez que se quedó en su casa. Eran recuerdos bastante agridulces.

Castiel notó su presencia y guardó su celular. Se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos del traje—el también ya estaba vestido. Suspiró, "Escucha, que—"

"¡CHICOS! ¡YA SALGAN MALDITA SEA!" Peggy entró y los jaló con ambas manos a los dos, tenían que estar tras el escenario, ya listos para entrar en escena. La maestra Reyna dio una última revisada a todos sus alumnos, notando como los dos chicos tenían moretones y alguna que otra pequeña herida.

"Lynn, cielo, ¿les puedes tapar este horror?" Lynn asintió y empezó a poner un poco de maquillaje en la cara a Nathaniel. Por suerte no estaba tan morado el moretón, si no se hubiera formado una plasta verde asquerosísima, lo decía por experiencia, o sólo eran lo maquillajes de Ámber más baratos de lo que pensaba.

Hizo lo mismo con el pelirrojo, pero Nathaniel notó cómo Lynn le susurraba algo con una sonrisa melancólica. El rockero asintió con curiosa seriedad.

Detrás del fino papel que no dejaba que los actores se vieran se escuchó la voz de Charlotte dando la bienvenida y revelando la obra a los que no sabían—se supone que iba ser una sorpresa, énfasis en se supone porque toda la preparatoria sabía.

Ámber, con un vestido bastante colorido subió al escenario. Se supone que sería el 'príncipe de Verona', pero lo cambiaron a princesa porque era demasiado femenina para un papel masculino (por primera vez no fue un berrinche suyo, o la maestra Reyna era vidente). Una luz iluminó a la chica, y algunas personas subieron al escenario aprovechando la oscuridad del gimnasio, combinada con la noche.

"Durante generaciones y generaciones, la familia Capuleto—" Se prendió una luz al lado izquierdo, mostrando a la 'Familia Capuleto' con Kentin en medio, maquillado y recién rasurado, no parecía hombre, parecía una mujer bastante fea." Castiel estaba al lado de Kentin, con un semblante bastante serio, "Y la familia Montesco."

Ahora tocó la luz prenderse de lado derecho. No iba a mentir, si se deslumbro y se cegó por unos segundos pero recupero la postura.

"En la hermosa Verona—lugar el cual algún día gobernaré—sucedió una fantástica historia de amor que pudo haber unido en una paz a las dos familias, pero aquél dulce amor, sólo terminó en desgracia..." Y así empezó una larguísima obra.

Sería una muy larga noche...

* * *

"Por favor, mi Señor Capuleto, ¿aceptará mi petición?"

"Hasta que pasen por lo menos dos veranos, usted tendrá la mano de mi hija Julieta." Lysandro era Paris e Iris era el Señor Capuleto, la maestra se tomó a pie de la letra su palabra. No le importó que Iris fuera una chica (exceptuando a Ámber, claro.)

Fue una larga noche de horas y horas y horas de diálogo, estaba nervioso y cansado al mismo tiempo.

Castiel obtuvo su venganza contra Armin, y ahora era momento de que él y el pelirrojo pelearan. Irónicamente.

* * *

Blanco, sus palmas sudaban a mares, sus ojos estaban abiertos sin saber que decir.

Había olvidado sus diálogos.

Castiel estaba ahí, esperando los diálogos, y Kentin igualmente estaba atrás, 'admirando' la pelea entre Romeo y Teobaldo. Esto era lo más horrible que le pudo haber pasado, peor que tener que besar a Lynn el año pasado, peor que enfrentarse a su padre después de ver que Julieta era un chico y no tuvo nada, absolutamente nada que ver, peor que haber ido a pedir ayuda a la casa de su enemigo.

Aunque era extraño, lo anterior tampoco se sentía tan mal.

Se sentía agradable. Pero eso no le ayudaba a aclarar su mente. No iba bien, nunca fue bien, tartamudeaba y la gente ya se preguntaba el porqué estaba de nuevo de protagonista, ¿su cara?

Sin darse cuenta, Castiel rechinó los dientes y chisteó la lengua.

Y el tiempo se paró.

Castiel susurró un al diablo y agarró a Nathaniel del cuello de la camisa, jalándolo con una mano a... A sus labios.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Se desmayó y estaba soñando? Escuchó los murmullos hacerse más y más fuertes, y sus compañeros susurraban como locos. El telón se cerró.

Hay momentos en los cuales sólo quieres echarte al suelo y llorar. No puedes porque la gente te observa atentamente, boquiabierta y ojos como platos, incluso parece que la mandíbula se les ha roto y está tocando el suelo.

Esos momentos lo único que puedes pensar es: "¿Es esto real?"

Y es triste, pero es verdad. Sí es real.

Definitivamente, este momento es uno de ellos. Y Nathaniel era el protagonista de esta injusta historia.

* * *

 **NOTAS: ¡Noh vimoh! (Word Count: 3 478)**


	10. FINAL: El desastre ha ocurrido

_El desastre ha ocurrido,_

 _y sólo por esta noche, no se sentirá tan mal._

* * *

"¿¡Pero en qué estaban pensando?!"

"..."

"¿¡Qué fue _eso_?!" La cara de la maestra ya se había puesto verde de la ira, una vena se le marco en la frente y su voz ya se escuchaba rasposa, "¿¡Cómo van a arreglarlo?!"

"¡Ya deje de gritar!" Castiel le contestó, de igual manera que hacía con todos sus superiores cuando creía que estaban pasándose. Nathaniel suspiró, era uno demasiado exasperado.

El infierno se había desatado en su vida y todo gracias a Castiel.

Era un desastre.

Y aunque estuviera increíblemente molesto, ahora debía encontrar una forma de arreglar las cosas ahí afuera, en el escenario.

"Tengo una idea." Rosalya entró, aunque sus ideas consistían en menos de tres personas resultando impunes por ahora la deberían escuchar, a menos que a alguien se le ocurriera otra maravillosa idea, "Continuemos la obra, pero con un _pequeño_ cambio."

Nathaniel levantó una ceja, Rosalya estaba fresca, orgullosa de su idea.

"Podemos decir que Teobaldo y Romeo tenían 'historia' juntos." Los murmullos se levantaron entra las cortinas que dividían al publico de ellos, algunas confusas, otras en desaprobación; la mayoría confusas.

"¿A qué te refieres?" La novia de la chica interfirió, Rosa sonrió astuta.

"¿Y si al final Romeo se casa con Teobaldo?"

* * *

"Y así, una tragedia fue evitada, y los Capuleto y Montesco cerraron sus diferencias." Los aplausos se dispersaron asimismo algunos gritos del resto de la preparatoria.

Al final consiguieron crear una perfecta comedía basada en la tragedia de Shakespeare. Y por suerte, la gente no se tomó nada en serio, la madre de Iris fue a felicitarlos a todos, diciendo que a ella y a otros padres les causo bastante gracia y que estaban demasiado cansados de tanto reír.

Esto pareció relajar claramente a la maestra Reyna.

Pero a pesar de la gente estando agradecida y con una carga menos, todavía quedaba alguien con la ira en creces.

* * *

"Castiel..." El rockero había entrado al pasillo principal para alejarse del gentío de fuera. Le tomó por sorpresa el hecho de escuchar una voz llamándole. Aunque claro, a este punto de la noche tan acostumbrado estaba de oír esa voz que le fue imposible no reconocerla en un momento. Aunque aquella voz no se encontraba para nada agradable aquella noche.

"¿Nathaniel...?"

Escuchó pasos acercándose rápidos e intimidantes, Nathaniel estaba enfrente de él. Agarrándole del cuello de la camisa el chico lo empujó contra los casilleros. No le estaba lastimando, pero el agarre no le dejaba ir, tampoco intentó forcejear, no es que quisiera empezar otra pelea.

"¿¡Qué te pasa?!" Castiel le replicó. Más confundido que enojado.

"¿Que qué me pasa? ¿¡A mí?!" Rio sarcásticamente, demasiado hiriente, "¿¡Qué te pasa a TI?!"

El pelirrojo no entendía, tenía una idea, pero no le gustaba. Por ahora seguiría con un farol, "¿A mí?"

"¡Sí! ¡A ti! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?!" Era exactamente lo que pensaba, aquél beso que le dio en el escenario, "¿¡Por qué?!"

"¡Cálmate! ¡Estás exagerando!" Finalmente le soltó. Nathaniel parecía tranquilo pero su respiración era inestable, tambaleaba.

"Entonces explícame qué fue eso." Castiel rodó los ojos, siendo el maldito sarcástico que siempre era. Algo característico de él.

"Ja. Ya sabes. Estabas en blanco y necesitabas un pequeño empujón." Y ahí Nathaniel lo perdió, pero esta vez de verdad, no mentalmente, como generalmente era. Estaba gruñendo y sus músculos estaban tensos. Levantó el brazo y lanzó un puñetazo certero al ojo del más alto. Este gritó en dolor, el delegado debilucho que pensaba conocer tenía mucha fuerza.

"¿¡Qué conchas Nathaniel?!"

"¿¡Para ti todo es juego?!" Se quedó callado, Nathaniel rio sin sentido, definitivamente todo le afectó de una forma que no pensó que podría ser, "¿¡Qué significa esto?!"

"¡Para mí todo es juego! ¿Que estos meses no te sirvieron para conocerme?" Eso le resultaba hiriente al rubio, no estaba seguro del porqué, "¡Soy un imbécil, Nath! ¡Actúo como una persona horrible y aún así viniste conmigo! ¡Conmigo!"

Al parecer el problema se remontaba a hace un mes, cuando Nathaniel acudió a Castiel, "Ahora déjame preguntarte a ti, ¿qué significa esto?"

Nathaniel parpadeó varias veces, no estaba seguro como ambos terminaron así de rotos.

"¿Por qué viniste conmigo de toda la gente que hay? ¿Fui la mejor opción acaso?" Asintió lentamente, no veía nada, era de noche, muy de noche pero estaba seguro de que Castiel lo había notado. Rio, igual de destrozado que antes, "¿Te arrepientes?"

"¿Arrepentirme...?"

"Sí, ¿desearías no haber tocado nunca a mi puerta?"

Se quedó callado, pensando. Castiel ni se inmutó, seguía ahí, parado en frente de él. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo duraron ahí, había olvidado cómo hablar. Todo el agotamiento más la ira y el repentino intercambio de frustraciones le dejaron exhausto, y al parecer también a Castiel.

Castiel suspiró, chocando su espalda contra el casillero y dejándose caer al suelo, "Olvídalo..." Nathaniel siguió sin contestar, ahora había un aire de inconformidad paseando entre el pasillo, nadie se le ocurriría entrar en la noche, por lo oscuro que estaba, y el jaleo de afuera no permitía que alguien escuchara su pequeña discusión, por lo que sólo ellos dos se encontraban ahí.

"Castiel..." Le llamó entre la oscuridad, el pelirrojo no contestó, igualmente siguió hablando, "¿Soy una burla para ti?"

Castiel alzó una ceja, gesto que el rubio nunca vio, pero posiblemente lo intuyó por el sonido de una palma golpeando su frente, "Qué idiota soy..."

"¿Por qué...?"

"Porque estoy aquí escondiéndome." El pelirrojo no estaba seguro de cómo contestar eso. Sacó su celular mientras veía la hora, 11:24. No era tarde, no para él.

Analizando un poco la pregunta por fin le dio un significado, estaba bastante lento, "¿Escondiéndote de qué exactamente?"

No hay respuesta, como siempre, "¿De tu padre?"

El mismo resultado de siempre, "Cobarde."

Nadie contestó. Pensaba que Nathaniel lo volvería a golpear, pero no se movió ni un milímetro, estaba ahí, parado, como si le estuviera dando la razón a Castiel, "... Oye..." Volvió a hablar, Castiel alzó una ceja, "¿Somos amigos...?"

Lo pensó varios segundos para después encogerse de hombros, mirando al suelo le contestó, "No sé."

Escucharon el eco de unos pasos entrar en el pasillo, unos tacones de alguna persona. Se fue acercando más y más, pero ninguno de ellos se inmuto debido a todo el agotamiento de esa noche.

La persona se paró enfrente de ellos, y habló, era una voz femenina muy conocida para el rubio, "Nathaniel—"

La voz empezó, el rubio se tensó mientras deducía lo que aquella voz quería decirle, "—Papá te está buscando."

Nathaniel asintió, demasiado calmado para que fuera algo normal, aunque claramente seguía tenso (no tan claramente considerando toda la oscuridad).

"Ya voy." Castiel consideró volver a recalcarle su cobardía, pero se quedó ahí, mirando el suelo ignorando los ojos de Ámber. La chica le estaba viendo fijamente, con cierta repulsión emanando de ella, ¿acaso no le gustaba antes?

"¿Qué me ves?"

"¿Qué eres para mi hermano?" Levantó la vista, la poca luz que entraba de fuera al pasillo no le dejaba ver su cara, mas sus cabellos rubios y el contorno de su chaqueta. Frunció el ceño mientras chisteaba la lengua.

"Nada, además, ¿a ti qué más te da—"

"Mi padre piensa otra cosa." Respondió a bocajarro, tomando a Castiel de sorpresa, ya esperaría aquella respuesta, "Piensa que están saliendo."

"No somos nada."

"No creo que le importe." Y salió de ahí, nunca se dio cuenta de que Ámber también le temía a aquél señor. Todo se lo escupió en la cara, no obstante, sus conversación no fue tan tóxica como esperaba, más bien apresurada y sin sentimiento alguno.

Ahí se quedó, admirando la nada de los casilleros de en frente, seguía sentado con su espalda recargando otros casilleros. Su respiración era lenta, se estaba quedando dormido.

La había cagado. No quería ni pensar en lo que hizo y cómo destruyó a alguien que le estimaba. Simplemente, él era así.

"No es muy tarde." Sayaka estaba a su lado y no se dio cuenta de cuando llegó. Mentira, sí se dio cuenta, mas no le dio ninguna importancia, posiblemente ni la reconoció hasta que habló, ya ni estaba seguro, "Puedes disculparte."

"... ¿Y luego qué?..." Sayaka seguía sonriendo, "... ¿Qué gano con eso?..."

"Entonces no te gusta," Él asintió, "Un enemigo menos."

Se paró y le abandonó, como todos. Estaba agradecido. Esto era lo que pasaba cuando alguien intentaba entrar en su vida.

Había besado a Nathaniel, ni siquiera lo podía mencionar sin un escalofrío recorriéndole de cabeza a pies. Por ahora se quedaría como un tabú más y no lo mencionaría.

No se podía quedar ahí para siempre, así que salió del pasillo por fin.

Ya había menos gente en el patio, la directora estaba en un pasillo cenando crepas caseras, por lo menos la vieja se quedaría a cerrar el colegio. Una de las puertas del portón estaban cerradas, dejando otra abierta para que pudieran salir y aclarando que el evento ya había tenido fin.

Salió de ahí y se dirigió a su casa, no trajo su moto, así que tocaba ir a pie.

Tal vez fue un error.

* * *

"¿No me explicarás nada?" Mierda, esa voz grave la reconocía aunque sólo la hubiera escuchado una vez hace mucho tiempo. Era fría y calculadora, pero se notaba que pronto perdería toda compostura. Paró en la entrada de un callejón, escondiéndose para que no le vieran.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Ahí estaba Nathaniel, parado en frente de su padre y dándole la espalda a Castiel.

Era mejor no quedarse ahí, era mejor ignorarles y seguir con su camino a casa, llegar y acostarse en su cama, tal vez así a la mañana siguiente podría olvidar que todo esto pasó y que quedara como un mal sueño, una pesadilla del montón que al siguiente día podría no recordar.

Pero ahí estaba, entrando al callejón y colocando una mano en el hombro de Nathaniel.

"No vale la pena." Le susurró, Nathaniel ni siquiera se movió, pero algo pareció explotar dentro del señor que tenía por padre, "Ven."

Castiel le quiso jalar fuera de ahí, pero Nathaniel alejó su mano con un golpe, "¿No eras tú el que decía que soy un cobarde?"

Abrió los ojos como platos, pues sí, era verdad. Pero ahora se daba cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras. Nuevamente la cagó, pero era muy tarde para arreglar su error.

Todavía podía intentar, "No me refería a esto."

"... Lárgate..."Le escupió como cuchillos, últimamente todas las palabras que salían del rubio hacía el pelirrojo no eran más que dagas certeras. El pelirrojo arqueó las cejas, pero igualmente se fue, dudoso, pero al fin le dejó en paz.

O más bien no, ahí se quedó esperando. Si era verdad que se tomaría sus palabras a pie de la letra entonces enfrentaría a su padre. Y de nuevo, el desastre era su culpa, así que estaría ahí por si Nathaniel necesitaba ayuda.

Aunque no logró escuchar nada de la conversación, estaba muy cansado.

Hasta que escuchó un fuerte sonido, una cachetada. Regresó tan rápido como pudo Nathaniel estaba sobando su cachete y su padre se enojó aún más al ver a Castiel ahí, "¡Y el bastardo sigue aquí! ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?"

Nthaniel se volteó a ver a Castiel, confundido. ¿Por qué seguía ahí? Su padre pasó de él y se acercó a Castiel, quien tomó una pose defensiva al ver como el señor levantaba el puño, "¡Oye! ¡Si la vas a tomar con alguien es conmigo!"

"¡No permitiré que mi sucesor tenga un novio así! ¡Además es un _hombre_!"

No, no era su novio, pero nada de lo que dijera haría a su padre pensar lo contrario. Maldita sea.

Castiel evitó el golpe pero le lanzó otro en el ojo. Le dolió el doble, puesto que Nathaniel también le había dado un golpe en el ojo derecho. Soltó un gemido de dolor mientras le daba un rodillazo en el estomago, ¿cómo coño un señor así tenía tanta fuerza? Reiría si tuviera un poco de fuerza, esa fue exactamente la misma reacción con el rubio.

El rockero atinó un golpe en la mandíbula, lo desestabilizó un poco, pero el padre de Nathaniel todavía tenía otro as bajo la manga. Le dio un golpe en la sien, Castiel sintió mareo y perdió el equilibrio, le había dado en un punto clave.

Y en un punto, no supo que pasó después, pero juró escuchar a alguien llamar su nombre. Excepto que no se desmalló, ahí vio como Nathaniel intentó pelear con su padre y como por un momento pareció llevar un poco de ventaja. Los detalles no eran claros, pero a un punto los dos sólo gritaban. Nathaniel se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Su padre ni lo siguió.

¿Qué conchas estaba pasando?

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó, Castiel intentó pararse sin tener éxito, Nathaniel suspiró, pasando una mano por sus hombros y le ayudó a levantarse.

La calle estaba muy oscura, y mientras Castiel recuperaba lo poco de visión que tenía, todasa las ideas se le iluminaron al final, cuando realizó qué estaba pasando, "¿N-Nathaniel?"

"Está bien."

"¡No! ¡No está bien!" Con un poco de fuerza se separó de Nathaniel, quien en ese punto le estaba ayudando a caminar a quién sabe dónde. Tambaleó un poco. Se había desmallado, vuelto a levantar y perdido otra vez, pero claro, a segunda fue la que le costó y duró más contra ese señor, "Tú ibas a quedarte con la compañía de tu padre, ¿cierto?"

Nathaniel no contestó, pasó una mano por su cabello mientras suspiraba, "Te arruiné la vida..."

"No realmente." Nathaniel se acercó y le abrazó, "No diré que estaba en contra, pero me diste otra oportunidad."

Castiel estaba confundido, cansado, y con un dolor infernal recorriéndole el cuerpo, eso y con un poco de afecto que no merecía lo afectaron de más. Ahogó un sollozo mientras se armaba de valor para preguntar, "¿A dónde irás?"

"No lo sé. Posiblemente no pueda volver a casa." Y para rematar, culpa.

Cstiel se tensó mientras lágrimas caían, Nathaniel no reaccionó ni rompió el abrazo. Entre varios sollozos sólo pudo soltar un: "L-lo siento mucho..."

"No es tu culpa."

"¡Sí lo es!" Tampoco tenía fuerzas para separarse, para nada, realmente, "Tal vez fue un error que hayas venido conmigo."

Nathaniel lo abrazó con más fuerza. Castiel se sentía extraño, tan... Vulnerable. El rubio técnicamente le estaba consolando por un llanto, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

"Tú lo dijiste, a este punto, ¿cómo no vamos a ser amigos?"

* * *

Le tomó varios minutos recobrar el sentido y la cordura, había tenido un quiebre en frete de quien antes fue su rival, que luego se hizo su amigo y para rematar, le había arruinado la vida. Al principio Nathaniele estaba enojado, pero ahora le estaba abrazando como niño pequeño, era humillante, a decir verdad, pero confuso al mismo tiempo.

"Te puedes quedar conmigo..." Susurró, y no estaba seguro de si quería que dijera que sí o que no, "Ya te arruiné la vida lo suficiente, así que puede ser sólo provisional."

Nathaniel asintió, ya habían terminado ese abrazo tan enfermizo (para Castiel, claro), así que ahora estaban caminando en silencio hacía el apartamento del pelirrojo. Casi llegando, Nathaniel por fin rompió ese silencio infernal el cual ninguno de los dos apreciaba, "¿Qué me ibas a decir antes de la obra?"

Castiel suspiró, ya más tranquilo mientras buscaba sus llaves en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, "Te iba a pedir perdón."

El rubio alzó una ceja, "Por golpearte y decirte cobarde."

Nathaniel desvió la mirada, ahora, su siguiente pregunta era algo que no le gustaría recordar. Se mordió el labio mientras se preparaba, "... ¿Y...Eso...?"

Castiel no entendió, así que lo ignoró, ya estaba retomando la confianza de nuevo, así que era seguro decir que era típico del pelirrojo.

Nathaniel frunció el ceño, gritando sin estar verdaderamente enojado, "¡El beso idiota!"

"¿Cuál beso? ¿Éste?" El maldito imbécil lo volvió a hacer. Le plantó otro beso en la cara y Nathaniel estaba rojo, no sabría decir si fue por la pena o por la ira.

"¡Oye!" Era confuso, pero tenía sentido, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Castiel recobrara su característico humor. Una mierda sarcástica. Hace unos momentos había perdido toda cordura y por eso dijo todas esas cosas.

"Sí... Creo que me gusta cómo se siente."

"¿Estás ignorando todo lo que dijiste hace unos momentos?"

"Así está mejor—" Tomó su cachete y lo acarició, pegó su frente con la del delegado que hace mucho tiempo odió, "—Lo lamento."

Y otro beso. Excepto que este fue correspondido con el mismo sentimiento agridulce.

Después de una larga caminata, llegaron al apartamento del pelirrojo, Demonio los recibió con un ladrido y un saltó desde el sillón hasta donde pudo. Mientras Castiel acariciaba a su perro, Nathaniel miró la hora en el reloj de pared, 2:30, todo ese tiempo luchando y ahora tenía ganas de nada.

Y aun con todo el agotamiento, nada le detuvo para gastarle una broma a Castiel, "¿Y al fin admites tu clara atracción hacía mí?"

"¡Ja! ¿Seguro que no es al revés?"

Una pequeña sonrisa burlona adornó los labios de Nathaniel, "No según Sayaka."

Y ahora la cara de Castiel estaba tan roja como su cabello, Nathaniel estaba cansado mientras reía, así que le dolía todo. Un pequeño gemido de dolor se le escapó entre las risas.

"¿Estás bien?"

"No, y creo que tu tampoco." Castiel asintió.

"Deberíamos dormir, estoy hecho mierda." Por lo menos era viernes. Ambos entraron al cuarto de Castiel, y Nathaniel tuvo una realización inmediata que tiñó su cara de rojo, "E-espera, ¿vemos a dormir...?"

Y Castiel tuvo la misma reacción, ninguno de los dos pensó en lo obvio, "N-no sé... ¿Quieres que duerma en el sillón?"

"¿Otra vez? ¡Esta es tu cama! Creo que sería mi turno."

"¡P-pero eres mi invitado!"

"Un momento... ¿No me dijiste que me podía quedar aquí?" Ay, las cosas que decía cuando estaba embriagado en dolor. Estaba diciendo estupideces de nuevo.

"P-pero sólo provisional..."

Nathaniel suspiró mientras se sentó en la cama del contrario, le indicó con una mano que se sentara a su lado, "¿Lo decías en serio?"

"¿Qué—"

"¿Realmente me quieres lejos?"

Castiel suspiró, en un punto debía estar serio, "Sí... Soy una mierda, lo decía en serio cuando dije que te arruiné la vida, y aún así voy y te beso, ¡No es justo para ti!"

Nathaniel arqueó una ceja mientras miraba por la ventana, no quería escuchar esto; la realidad.

"¡Ya lo admití! ¡En serio te amo y no sé ni cómo pasó! Pero no te puedes quedar aquí..." El pelirrojo tapó su cara con sus manos. Ocultando todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento de Nathaniel.

Nathaniel suspiró, se armó de valor para enfrentarse a toda esa culpa que Castiel sentía y le quitó las manos de sus ojos, sujetándolas fuertemente para que no se volviera a ocultar.

Una determinación misteriosa estaba emanando de los ojos de Nathaniel, y Castiel los observó hecho mierda.

"Te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a decir, no me arruinaste la vida. No te mentiré porque eso te hará más daño ahora o antes, yo no estaba en contra de seguir con el negocio de mi padre—"Castiel intentó desviar la mirada, "—Pero ahora puedo hacer otra cosa, hacer lo que quiera, ¿entiendes?"

Castiel cerró los ojos, Nathaniel por fin soltó sus manos pero esta vez no se escondió, "A veces las cosas malas traen cosas buenas en consecuencia."

"¿Piensas que esto te traerá algo bueno?" Se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba una mano de Castiel y la acariciaba con afecto.

"Sí, pero eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá."

"El tiempo, huh." Ahí se quedaron los dos, tomados de la mano y en silencio, Castiel suspiró mientras se paraba y soltaba a Nathaniel.

"Olvídalo, quédate con la cama."

"Espera." El rubio lo detuvo, "¿No te quieres quedar conmigo?"

Tenía una sonrisa torpe, algunas lágrimas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos y sus ojos estaban radiantes. Y Castiel no lo pudo resistir, varias lágrimas se le escaparon, "De acuerdo."

* * *

Ya estaban los dos en la cama, dándose la espalda, "Gracias."

Castiel soltó a bocajarro, Nathaniel volteó para ver directamente la espalda cubierta de Castiel, "¿Por qué?"

"Por quedarte a mí lado." Nathaniel sonrió mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo por la espalda.

"Entonces es mi turno." Castiel se dio la vuelta aún en los brazos del rubio, pasó una mano por su cadera y se acercó a él, "Gracias por curar mis heridas."

"Eso sonó muy ñoño y meloso, ¿qué es esto? ¿Una historia escrita por una adolescente?" Nathaniel se acercó y le dio un beso.

"Cállate, gordo." Y otro por parte de Castiel, "Te amo."

"Yo igual."

Tal vez fue un desastre, tal vez les trajo dolor a muchos, pero al final, no todo lo malo es completamente malo. Así es la vida, da giros inesperados y une a las personas inimaginables. Y así acaba este desastre. Sólo falta recuperarse de las heridas del pasado, pero mientras eso pasa, estarían juntos, ¿cierto?

Después de todo, este desastre, fue un agridulce desastre.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES: Y así acaba la historia. Lamento haber tardado tanto y muchas gracias de todo corazón por haber leído a esto.** **No importa si no dejan review, con haberles hecho disfrutar tengo más que suficiente. Les agradezco a todos los que dejaron review, su favorito y su follow, pero especialmente a los que leyeron y esta historia les llegó. Un beso, y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Nos vimos en la siguiente!**


End file.
